To Everything There Is A Season
by tanithw
Summary: Set some years in the future, Hermione is a 29 year old widow with two children - Minerva is interested. This story tells the progression of their relationship over 4 seasons.  HG/MM and is actually DH compliant.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I was going to work on something different but I had a scene in mind for this I was talking to Tigertales about and we outlined this entire story in one night. I just had to start it, so let me know what you think of the prologue.**

**

* * *

**

The friendship between Minerva McGonagall and Molly Weasley was unlikely but it had outlasted countless others. The venerable Headmistress of Hogwarts had a reserved personality that perfectly balanced with Molly's brash outgoing motherly nature. Their relationship had spanned decades of quiet early mornings in this kitchen.

Minerva looked up from the scarred wooden table in The Burrow at her friend who was bustling around the stove preparing breakfast. She felt more relaxed here, in this messy but welcoming kitchen than she did anywhere else. The emerald eyed witch grinned, she had witnessed this scene repeated many times over the years early on a Saturday morning; first Molly had been preparing food for her husband, then for her brood of children and now for her grandchildren.

"Are Rose and Hugo staying for the whole weekend?"

Molly turned to face her friend, trying to keep her knowing smile from showing at the casual tone. "Hermione had an exam this morning, I offered to keep the children overnight so that she could study, you know how thorough she is."

"I do indeed."

A series of images flashed through Minerva's mind. _A young witch with serious chocolate eyes, an earnest expression and a huge pile of books in her arms. An elegant young warrior fighting with determination and skill. A test paper with the highest scores that she had ever seen. A beautiful bride being married under an arch of roses. The proud mother showing off her newborn. The brunette standing at the grave of her husband, bravely fighting to repress her tears and to remain strong for her family. Later that evening breaking down in the arms of her former mentor._

"I thought that perhaps she might have gone on a... date."

Molly should have called the children but instead she placed warming charms on their breakfasts and with a plate in each hand she walked over to the table. "More to the point when are **you **going to ask her on a date?" She placed a meal in front of each of them.

"Excuse me?"

The red-haired woman laughed despite her mixed feelings, "Minerva I've known you far too long to be taken in by your 'that's unthinkable, so stop asking' act. I've seen the way you look at her, I can see how you light up when her name is mentioned. How you dress a little... sexier when you think Hermione might be at a function."

The Headmistress sighed knowing that she was busted. "She is something really special Molly."

"Yes she is, now eat your breakfast while you tell me all about it."

"Yes Mother." Minerva sarcastically shot back at her friend before starting on her meal, Molly was a great cook and the breakfast smelled divine. The plump witch considered The Headmistress with intense blue eyes, Minerva had never been on the receiving end of that gaze before and it was more than a little disconcerting. "How would you feel if I...?"

Pain flashed in those blue eyes for a moment before Molly sighed, "Minerva I have lost two sons and I've learnt that life must go on. Hermione has become my daughter, I hate to see her alone and miserable. She needs a partner and I would rather it were you than someone else." Her hand patted Minerva's in a motherly gesture, "You've been alone for a long time too and I know that you would be good for Hermione and the children. And they would be good for you."

There was another pause in the conversation as they ate and drank mugs of strong coffee. Emerald eyes were far away, lost in thought, focussed on a certain chestnut haired witch who had captivated her interest so many years previously. "How am I supposed to suggest that she date me?"

Molly laughed again, "Just ask her if she wants to go have dinner with you."

Minerva looked aghast, "I could never be so forward!"

"Just do it."

"Molly... the last time we spent any meaningful time together alone... she was crying in my arms because she had just buried Ronald." Minerva paused meeting upset blue eyes with sympathetic green ones before continuing, "I see her fleetingly at the occasional Ministry function... I cannot just show up out of the blue and suggest we go for pizza."

"Well I had something a little more romantic in mind than pizza but whatever you fancy dear."

Minerva grinned, "You understand my point though Molly?"

"I do but that isn't your only concern, you're worried that she is still mourning R... her husband?"

"Somewhat... is it too soon?"

"I don't know for sure Minerva but it's been more than three years. The only way to find out is to ask her."

"How?" The Headmistress was quite clearly lost, unused to this type of situation. Her pocket watch beeped quietly and she stood up. "I need to get back Molly, thank you for breakfast and for... the chat."

"Minerva..." The Weasley matriarch stood up, "Arthur has been meaning to fix my clock for months now, would you mind?"

"Certainly." Minerva lifted her wand.

"Not now dear."

"Molly?"

"Take it back to Hogwarts with you and bring it back next Saturday at about one."

Emerald eyes narrowed, "Molly?" There was both warning and a question in Minerva's voice. "Wha...?"

"Trust me Minerva, take the clock and floo back to Hogwarts."

* * *

Hermione had a headache - weeks of working full-time, caring for her children and studying had taken its toll. As she apparated outside The Burrow, she felt her spirits lift when she heard her children call her. She dropped to her knees and enfolded them both into her arms. "Hey you two. Have you been good for Nanny?"

"Yes, course we did." Rose answered a little indignantly.

"We pwayed wiv gnomes." Hermione grinned at both of them, Rose was so like her and Hugo really took after his father. They began to tell her everything that had happened in the last day and the young woman hugged them tighter, aware of just how precious they were.

"Let mummy breathe." Obediently the kids let go and rushed back towards Molly who was offering Hermione a mug of tea. "Hey sweetheart, how was your exam?"

The tired witch smiled at her mother-in-law, "It went really well but I'm tired, been a long few weeks." That was an understatement, Hermione was exhausted. Her skin was pale, her chocolate eyes were dull and there was grey in her chestnut mane that had not been there six months before.

"No more exams until next year?" The kids ran off after the gnomes again while the two witches walked into the kitchen. Hermione shrugged off her cloak, glad of the fire because of the chill in the autumn air.

"Thank Merlin."

She placed her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around the plump witch, needing the comforting embrace after what had been a hard week. A gentle hand caressed her hair, before Molly pushed the young woman into a chair. "I saved you some food, you're looking way too skinny."

Hermione grinned before starting to eat, it felt good to have a mother figure around her and she truly loved the Weasley matriarch. Molly sat down picking up her own cup, "You need to relax more. Maybe get out of the flat."

Hermione smiled again, "Remember the blind date Gin set me up on last month?"

"She said he was smart."

"He was intelligent enough I suppose but I have met more interesting plant life."

Molly chuckled, her daughter had always had lousy taste in men – not including Harry of course. "Not a good date then?"

"No!" Hermione took a sip of the scalding liquid, "I'm not sure that I am ready to date people yet."

Molly noted the gender neutral term with a wry smile, her instincts had been correct, "If the right person came along?"

"Yeah, like the person of my dreams is going to show up out of the blue and ask me if I want to grab a pizza."

Something shone in blue eyes at that remark, something humorous, something knowing.

"Besides Molly, Rose and Hugo are my highest priority – anyone I dated would have to understand that."

Molly nodded and changed the subject (or so Hermione thought), "The weather's looking good for next weekend, why don't you drive the kids over for an early lunch and maybe a walk in the forest afterwards?"

"Sounds great Molly."


	2. Autumn

**Authors Note: Dedicated to the wonderful Tigertales as always... The update would have been sooner but she's been keeping me... busy while here in the states. I have the next chapter of Exile almost done too, will try and post before I go back to England :(**

**Here's the autumn chapter of the story, each chapter will be a snippit of their relationship. Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione bent down and tucked Hugo's jeans into the top of his wellington boots, she gave him a pat on the thigh when she was done. "All set." She stood up and made her way towards the kitchen, "Rose have you..."

Her words stopped when she saw Molly standing with a visitor next to the table. "Minerva... this is a surprise." She was pleased to see the older witch, it had been some time since they had seen each other.

Emerald eyes shot a momentary glare in Molly's direction. "Hermione, hello. Molly asked me to repair her clock." She lifted up the clock, holding it in front of her like a shield.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, not taken in by either Molly's ruse or the mock innocent tone in Minerva's voice. "What's really going on?"

It was at that moment that the two kids ran into the kitchen. "Minerva!" With deft reflexes the ebony haired witch placed the clock on the table and knelt down to hug the two youngsters, catching Hugo as he tripped over his own feet into her embrace.

"Hello there you two."

Hermione stood watching as her former professor spoke with her children, treating them as though their views really mattered. It was something she loved to see, although she hadn't realised that they knew Minerva that well. She took that time to look at the witch now sitting crosslegged on the floor.

Dark burgundy robes with gold embroidery had replaced the black teaching garments or the formal green ones that Hermione had seen her wear at functions. The colour suited Minerva, the robes were far more flattering – highlighting a slender yet womanly form that was a surprise to the younger witch.

Minerva looked up knowing that Hermione was watching her, their eyes met for a long moment. "Hermione is taking the children for a walk in the forest." Molly interrupted.

The Headmistress smiled tentatively, "Well the leaves are a lovely colour and it is not too cold."

"Why don't you go with them Minerva, you're looking a little peaky?"

Minerva blustered, "I... well... I hardly think..."

"Molly I'm sure that Minerva has better..."

"Yaaaaaaaayyy, Minerva's coming with us Hugh." Rose started jumping up and down with glee, bushy curls bouncing wildly, Hugo following suit after a moment.

Helplessly emerald eyes met chocolate brown. Molly clapped her hands together matter-of-factly, "So it's settled then. Let's get your coats on kids." She walked out of the room taking the children with her, leaving the two witches staring at each other.

Hermione recovered first, "I think that... perhaps a change of clothes is in order."

* * *

The ten minute drive to the local forest was conducted in slightly confused silence. Hermione and Minerva both spoke to the children but not to each other, it was slightly awkward but not unpleasantly so. Sideways glances were exchanged from time to time along with wry smiles but they did not speak.

Hermione parked the car and hopped out in a lithe motion. She opened a rear door and let the kids undo their seatbelts before tumbling out and running over to a fallen log at the start of the trail. They didn't go far but instead clambered all over the piece of wood, waiting for their mother and Minerva.

The Headmistress got out of the car in a somewhat more subdued manner, she couldn't believe Molly's cheek. Although she had thought that her friend had something in mind, she had never thought that Molly would be quite that blatant. Minerva slammed the car door firmly, avoiding enquiring chocolate eyes. She almost jumped out of her skin when the vehicle gave a loud BLEEP.

"I'm sorry, I was just locking it – I should have warned you."

Minerva chuckled, "They never used to make that noise."

"Muggle magic."

They exchanged another look, this one warm and humorous. Walking to the start of the trail together they followed the kids who were ecstatically bouncing around, "Ok we're here, don't run too far ahead." The two children ran down the wide avenue of trees whooping and hollering. Hermione grinned after them, loving their enthusiasm.

"They'll settle down in a minute."

"It is a beautiful day and they are enjoying themselves." Minerva smiled widely at the younger woman, quite clearly enjoying the sight. They walked on for a few minutes in silence.

"Minerva..."

"Hermione..."

They both laughed when they realised that they were talking at the same moment. Hermione indicated that Minerva should go first. The older witch stuck her hands in her coat pockets, "I feel that I should apologise for Molly."

The brunette looked at the Headmistress for a long moment. Minerva had changed her clothing into very convincing muggle attire; form fitting stone-wash jeans, black ankle boots and an emerald knitted jumper. She wore a light tan suede jacket unzipped over the top. Her hair was pulled back in a barrette flowing down her back with a few loose tendrils around her face which was flushed partly from the wind and partly from embarrassment.

The suspicions that Hermione had formed in the kitchen earlier that morning were suddenly confirmed. Molly had been planning something. "Arthur does all the time in any case."

"She means well." Minerva stopped to examine an interesting looking stick that Rose had brought for her approval before running off again.

"I didn't realise that you two were that close." There was a question in that statement but it was fairly casual, giving the older witch the opportunity not to answer.

"Before the last war there were a number of skirmishes, during one of them Molly and I were pinned down by the enemy for several hours. Based on that experience we built a friendship that has... lasted for many years."

"I remember when I was staying at The Burrow during the holidays, several times I would come downstairs early on a Saturday morning and find you there."

Minerva chuckled, "You were a much earlier riser than the others, Rose and Hugo are much the same."

Hermione grinned, "They certainly make a lie-in hard to obtain."

"Not that you would have one in any case."

"There are always better things to do in the morning than languish in bed."

Minerva disagreed, she could certainly think of something very satisfying that she wanted to do languishing in bed – not that she said anything to the younger woman, who was currently wearing a smirk on her pretty features as though the same thought had occurred to her.

"I only get every second weekend off as Headmistress but generally taking a few hours away from the school that early in the morning is easy enough. Over the years Molly and I have fallen into the pattern of having breakfast and a chat before the rest of the Weasleys wake up."

Hermione returned her full attention to the children for a long moment watching as they jumped in a shallow ditch sending leaves and mud flying everywhere. "Why do I get the impression that we've been set up?"

The Headmistress took her time before answering, she looked at the attractive young woman trying to gauge Hermione's mood, trying to guess what answer she wanted. The widow was wearing a dark leather bomber jacket over a cream sweater and dark jeans. Her bushy hair was somewhat neater than it had been at school, with strands of grey at her temples it hung below her shoulder blades. Chocolate eyes were still warm, intelligent and passionate but there was a hint of weariness about her.

"Funny, I got that impression too." Those chocolate eyes turned hard and assessing as they met emerald green. Minerva inhaled sharply, obviously joking was the wrong thing to do. "Molly asked me to come to The Burrow today on a pretext, I honestly did not know what she was planning."

Hermione softened, it was obvious that Minerva was telling the truth and the flush on high elegant cheekbones was extremely attractive. "Minerva...?" Whatever she was going to say was interrupted by Hugo who ran over to take the Headmistresses hand.

"Come pway 'Nerva." He shot a glance at his mother and added, "Pees." When Minerva smiled Hugo proceeded to pull her up the trail by the hand. The boy began to kick at stray leaves happily, chattering up at the witch the whole time.

Minerva took him from the path to the side of the trail where drifts of fallen leaves had gathered. "Like this." The venerable Headmistress of Hogwarts began to run through the piles of leaves with her arms outstretched dragging her feet, scattering leaves everywhere. With whoops and yells the two children followed her.

Hermione grinned and surreptitiously slipped her camera out of her pocket. She began snapping photos, desperately trying to capture the spirit of this moment. The young woman was looking at a scene that she had never imagined witnessing. Several minutes passed and Minerva walked over to where Hermione was standing staring at a small silver muggle device.

"What is it?"

"A digital camera."

"Pardon?"

"A camera that allows you to see the images immediately on this..." She pointed at the screen, "You can decide if you want to print a picture or not."

"May I see?"

There was a brief hesitation before Hermione handed over the camera and allowed the older woman to see the photograph that had captivated her attention.

There was a wide avenue of trees, their sparse foliage contrasting vividly with a blue autumn sky, the track between the trees hidden completely beneath a carpet of golden brown. An attractive woman with laughing green eyes and a brilliant smile was twirling around with two children in the centre of a maelstrom of floating leaves. Sun was shining through the trees, bringing out the highlights in Minerva's ebony hair and turning the spinning leaves into pure bright gold. It was almost as though Hermione had caught the essence of real magic in a single image.

The younger witch laughed at the awestruck expression on Minerva's face, "It's a lovely picture isn't it?"

"That is an understatement. You really are skilled Hermione."

"It was inspired." Quite what Hermione meant by that comment Minerva didn't know but it gave her hope.

"Hermione?" Hands were again stuffed in The Headmistresses jacket pockets, the younger witch waited for Minerva to continue – finding the nervousness being displayed an appealing counterpoint to the confident woman she had always known. "Would you... if you are not... I mean will you..." Minerva took a deep breath, "Have dinner with me tonight?"

Hermione's first response was to smile coyly, "Are you asking me on a date Minerva?"

Another deep breath, "Yes."

"Ok."

"Really?" Minerva's eagerness was obvious by the high pitched note in her voice.

"Yes. I'd like to go out with you."

The two women grinned at each other. "Mum, Minerva come on!" Obediently they followed Hermione's children further up the trail.

* * *

Hermione precariously balanced four Styrofoam cups in her hands as she walked back towards the playground where her kids were playing under the watchful gaze of Minerva McGonagall. The few minutes that she had been in the cafe allowed her time to think.

During her schooldays she had been teased mercilessly by her friends about the crush that she had on her Transfiguration professor. As the years passed Hermione had developed feelings for Ron, who was more accessible and those feelings grew into love, they were happily married and had children but she'd never forgotten her schoolgirl crush.

When they had occasionally met during the intervening years Hermione had enjoyed the verbal interplay that they had exchanged as equals. To be asked on a date by Minerva was quite literally a dream come true but that was not why she had accepted. In the past two hours she had seen a side of her former professor that she had never believed she would see - a warm, funny, playful woman who enjoyed interacting with her children. A woman whom she wanted to get to know better.

She reached the bench where Minerva was sitting, noticing straight away that the kids had discarded their coats, gloves, hats and scarves. Hermione sat down next to the witch, smiling as Minerva helped her with the cups, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." The young brunette put the children's hot chocolates on the bench and smiled again when Minerva handed her a coffee. "They wanted to take off their cold weather gear and play." The Headmistress had obviously caught Hermione's gaze at the pile on the end of the bench and was worried about her reaction.

Hermione took a sip of the steaming liquid, "They look warm enough." A glance told her that the kids were running around with rosy cheeks. "Relax Minerva, I trust your judgement." Chocolate eyes met green over the lip of her cup.

"That is the nicest compliment I have had in a while."

"You obviously don't get out much."

Minerva gave a chuckle, "Molly said almost the same thing to me last week."

"And to me."

There was a pause in the conversation as both witches surreptitiously grabbed their wands and cushioned Hugo's fall from the top of the climbing frame. "Be careful Hugo!" The lad ran to his mother for a hug and a sip of his drink before bouncing off again. "I wish that I had as much energy as they do."

"I think that you do an amazing job in any case."

Hermione raised an eyebrow enquiringly, "Hmmmm?"

"You work full time, study hard and are a single parent with two young children. You should hear how proud Molly is of you."

"She's sweet, we've gotten really close over the last few years."

"I know."

Hermione chuckled, shifting position and relaxing. "I'd forgotten that the two of you gossip."

"She keeps me up to date." Minerva blushed when Hermione looked at her seriously, obviously enquiring, "I asked because I was curious."

They paused the conversation when Rose and Hugo breathlessly walked over to drink the rapidly cooling hot chocolate. A few minutes passed before they were left alone again, "Five more minutes guys."

When Hermione again turned her attention to Minerva her manner was mildly flirtatious. "So... how long have you wanted to... ask me... to dinner?" She phrased the question obliquely, wanting to know how long the older witch had been attracted to her but not knowing quite how to say that to Minerva McGonagall. The hesitant way in which the invitation had been phrased suggested that it was someone else's idea.

An enigmatic smile crossed Minerva's face, "Does it matter?" She looked almost embarrassed.

"Yes but if you'd prefer not to answer..."

The Headmistress downed the last of her coffee in one swig as though wishing it was something stronger, "I have been attracted to you for quite some time." She looked at her shoes, knowing that she had finally revealed her deepest most guarded secret.

A thoughtful expression crossed Hermione's face as she tossed the discarded cups in the rubbish bin. "I had the biggest crush on you when I was at school."

"I know."

"You did? But... why did you not say anything?" She returned to the bench, sitting somewhat closer to Minerva than she had been before. "I... liked you... presumably you liked me too..."

A gentle hand caressed Hermione's, "I could not. You were a student in my care and despite my feelings for you it would have been wrong for me to act on them." She smiled, green eyes twinkling, "I was severely tempted, I freely admit that. But I had to wait, until you matured, until you were ready to recognise me as a potential suitor."

Hermione's voice was soft, "And when you saw me with Ron?"

The caressing hand turned over, inviting the young woman to slip hers within Minerva's grasp. "Your happiness has always been of paramount importance to me. If Ronald Weasley made you happy I could accept that."

"And now?"

"I am hoping that I have not jeopardised our chance for a future."

"Well that depends."

"On what exactly?"

"On where you are taking me to dinner."

* * *

"Hugo come here." The youngster obediently ran back over to Minerva who bent down and zipped up his coat. He leaned up and kissed her cheek before whispering something in her ear. The witch laughed and nodded, he ran over to his sister who giggled.

"Minerva, dare I ask?"

"They want us to play hide and seek." There was a bright smile on The Headmistresses face, which the younger woman felt herself respond to. Rose and Hugo rushed over and took Minerva by the hands.

"Mummy, you count to twenny and come find us."

With a theatrical gesture Hermione covered her eyes, "One... two... three."

"Slower Mummy."

"...Four...Five..."

Minerva led the children around the corner, "Where shall we hide?"

"Leaves."

She looked around, giving Hugo's suggestion full consideration. The covering was a few inches deep and any foliage was sparse, she would have to create a place to hide in any case. "Why not?" A glance around her told her that they were alone on the trail and that there were no muggles to witness her use of magic.

A few waves of her wand gathered up the leaves into a huge pile. The three of them dove into the middle of the heap – just in time. "Ready or not, here I come." The witch grinned widely when she heard Hermione's voice.

The young mother tried hard not to giggle when she rounded the corner, the ground had been swept bare by magic and in the centre of the trail was a pile of leaves almost as tall as she was. Shaking her head incredulously she began to 'look' for her children and Minerva.

"Where can they be?... Behind the tree?... Nope... Under the bushes?...Nooooo... Where are they...?"

Hugo and Rose started to giggle.

"I can hear you but I can't find you."

The giggles got louder.

"Maybe they're in the leaves?"

Joyful laughter erupted when Hermione brushed aside the uppermost leaves with magic and unearthed her children. She hugged them, "Where'd you leave Minerva?"

"She's in there silly Mummy."

With a grin Hermione unburied The Headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva was lying on her back with a huge smile on her face, leaves in her hair and a smudge on her cheek. Eyes connected and they both began to laugh.

Minerva lifted her hand, waiting for the younger witch to take it and help her up. Hermione firmly grasped it, never contemplating that her former mentor was planning to play a trick on her. A yelp erupted from plump lips as she was pulled down into the pile of leaves.

They began to wrestle around light-heartedly. The exercise served to dispel the tension that had risen between them since their conversation on the bench. They came to a stop with Minerva pressed against Hermione, her weight pushing her down into the leaves.

Sparkling emerald met shining chocolate, Hermione knew that the ebony haired witch wanted to kiss her, knew that she wanted the animagus to kiss her. Emerald eyes were drawing closer, the feeling of Minerva's breath on hers was the sweetest thing that she could imagine. So gentle... so warm... so real... She wasn't sure if this was truly happening or something she had imagined. Hermione leaned up, her eyes falling shut as their lips brushed together for the first time.

The kiss was short, too short, before Minerva rose and held out a hand to assist Hermione. When the young woman stood she noticed that Rose was holding her camera, she grinned at her precocious daughter but said nothing.

"Eeeeew gross, kissing." Rose giggled and a disinterested Hugo asked if they could make him a football. Hermione complied while Minerva waved her wand to return the woodland back into its natural state.

The two women followed the playing children along the path for a few minutes without speaking. "I do not generally kiss on the first date."

"Neither do I."

"I am sorry if I moved too fast."

"You didn't, it's ok. I wanted you to kiss me."

This time it was Hermione who held out her hand and there was no hesitation when Minerva took it.

* * *

Molly fought to keep the smirk off of her face, the two witches facing her were arguably two of the most powerful women in the world and yet they were nervous of her reaction. They were both extremely dishevelled, both had leaves in their hair and they were still holding hands.

"Molly, would you mind watching the kids tonight?"

"Why do you have a hot date?"

Hermione smiled, "Dinner certainly."

"Go get them settled then."

Exchanging a smile with Minerva the brunette left the room, going to make sure that her children would be settled in the room that had once belonged to their father. They had clothes and toys at The Burrow for the occasions when they stayed with their grandparents.

Minerva waited until Hermione had left before turning urgently to her friend. "She said yes."

Molly chuckled, reaching out and brushing a smudge of dirt from an elegant cheekbone. "And what is the problem my dear?"

"I have not been on a... date in more years than I care to remember. Where should I take her? What am I supposed to do?"

"You asked her to dinner right? Would you prefer a... fancy restaurant or a picnic? Do you want somewhere quiet... intimate?" Molly smiled teasingly at her friend, knowing how alien this type of thing was to Minerva.

"Where Molly?" There was irritation in the suddenly thick Scottish brogue.

"If I decided where you should take her, it wouldn't be right. Minerva... where you decide to go on a first date is very personal, very intimate. Take her to a place that means something to you, somewhere romantic..."

Light shone in emerald eyes as a plan occurred to the older witch, along with doubt. "What if I did something... too romantic?"

"There's no such thing." The plump woman was beaming, she loved romantic novels and over the top gestures – she was dying to know what had brought sparkles to Minerva's eyes and a flush to her cheeks.

At that moment Rose clattered down the stairs, "Nanny look." She was brandishing Hermione's camera and began to show the pictures to her grandmother.

"Those are wonderful pictures, did Mummy take them?"

"Yes but I video'd."

"What did you _video_?" Hermione's voice rang out from the doorway where she was standing with her son.

"Come see."

They all drew closer, standing in a semi-circle behind Rose who was fumbling trying to start the playback. "Can't see." Minerva bent down and picked up Hermione's son, lifting him so that he could see the small screen. Molly watched them with a smile, the way that The Headmistress interacted with her grandchildren was heart-warming – it was natural and unforced.

Together they all watched Hermione and Minerva wrestling in the leaves while Rose and Hugo laughed and threw leaves on top of them. Molly felt a sudden sharp stab of pain when she saw the two women kiss but it quickly faded.

"Nanny, will you help us make cakes tonight?"

"Wiv chocwit?"

Molly laughed at her grandchildren, she loved having them to stay – it made her and Arthur feel young. They had lost two sons, with the rest of their children married and living far away The Burrow felt empty and lonely. "Of course, we'll make chocolate cake with chocolate chips, chocolate cream filling and chocolate icing."

Hermione and Minerva looked at each other, identical expressions of disgust on their faces. The kids however were overjoyed and rushed to the larder to start gathering ingredients. "Ok guys, we're off now."

There was silence from the children as they continued to rummage and Hermione repeated her words. "Bye." Came the distracted response from her kids and the young witch shook her head with a wry smile. She thanked Molly and gave the older woman a hug, grateful for everything she had done and was doing.

* * *

Hermione heard the familiar pop of apparation as Minerva arrived in her small garden. She grinned as a glance at the clock told her that the always punctual witch, was in fact early. Grabbing a small handbag she let herself out of the flat and walked down the short alley to her garden.

"Minerva I..." Words failed her as she looked at The Headmistress, a long elegant gown clung to a shapely frame and unbound ebony hair fell to her waist. "You look..."

"I believe that is the first time I have ever seen you speechless."

They stood silently for a few minutes both admiring the view. "Where are you taking me?" Hermione deliberately let a hint of 'damsel in distress' lace her words, knowing that it would make Minerva smile.

In silent answer the older witch extended her hand, the grin on her face was daring. Taking up the challenge Hermione took it. "Close your eyes." She did so and gritted her teeth as she felt the familiar sensation of side-along apparation.

When Minerva asked her to open her eyes, it was not without trepidation that Hermione complied. Air escaped her lungs with an audible gasp.

"Surprise."

That was an understatement, they were on a small platform high up in the Eifel Tower with a panoramic view of the most romantic city on earth. The lights of the bustling metropolis below them were breathtakingly stunning. A hand slid onto the small of Hermione's back as Minerva stepped closer and leant on the railing beside her.

"Minerva... this is wonderful."

"I wondered if perhaps it would be... too much?"

"No this is amazing... Thank you."

"Thank you for saying yes." Minerva's hand took Hermione's arm and led her towards a small round bistro table. It was laid with real silver cutlery, silk napkins and candles. Ever the 'gentleman' the Headmistress pulled out the chair for the younger witch. Unaccustomed to such chivalry Hermione smiled warmly at her companion.

The hair on the nape of the brunettes neck prickled, she could sense the magic that had made this possible. Reaching out for a crystal wineglass filled with a deep red liquid, Hermione locked chocolate eyes on Minerva's. "Concealment charm?"

"And a warming charm. I must confess that I enjoy being comfortable at my age."

"You aren't that old."

"Sometimes I feel positively ancient."

A chuckle answered that sentiment, "I know the feeling."

At that moment there was a small pop announcing the appearance of a house-elf dressed in the Hogwarts uniform. "Headmistress... Mrs Weasley, I have broughts your menu's." He handed them both an elegant leather folder, bearing the Gryffindor coat of arms before disappearing.

The younger witch smiled nostalgically, remembering S.P.E.W. Years of living in the Wizarding World had accustomed her to the presence of the creatures but she had never fully accepted their role in society. "Kari works at Hogwarts, she kindly consented to serve us today."

Hermione smiled, touched that Minerva remembered. "Do you have elves of your own?"

"No. I am so rarely home that I do not require them."

"Tell me about your home." The brunette found herself dying to learn more about this woman who had captivated her attention. "I must confess that I am curious about the Minerva McGonagall I have seen in the last few days."

Minerva took a sip of wine. "I own a large house in the Trossachs." She smiled at the slightly confused look on the face of the younger woman. "The mountains. My home is in a sheltered position in an isolated valley. There is a small brook running past the house, through the herb garden. I like to sit there in the evening, watching the sun go down listening to the water running over the rocks, smelling the heather." There was a faraway look on her face as she remembered, "It has the most amazing view over the hills."

"It sounds wonderful."

"I would love for you to see it."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"There is ample room for children to run around."

A full smile spread across the young womans full lips. "They would love to visit."

"And you?"

A wineglass was raised in acknowledgement, in answer. Smiles were exchanged before they turned their attention finally back to the menus. Ordering was simple for those accustomed to feasts at the castle, Hermione simply spoke to her plate and food appeared – cooked to perfection as always. For several minutes they chatted about inconsequential things, loving the way that they could interact.

"Have you received the results of your last exam yet?" Minerva spoke while cutting her steak, half an eye on the younger witch.

"Not yet but I don't anticipate a problem."

"A second level mastery at your age is impressive."

"I want to get the third level next year."

"What are your plans for the future? I cannot see you remaining as a legal assistant in the long-term."

"I have been 'promised' a series of roles within the ministry but ideally I would like to go into charms research. Perhaps working in the private sector or for myself. But..." Hermione paused.

"But you have to ensure that your children are taken care of before you make any risky decisions."

"Working for the ministry is stable if nothing else. Molly has offered to help out but they have little enough in any case and she does more than enough for us."

Minerva laid her hand on top of Hermione's, wanting to express that she would always be there for the younger woman and her family but knowing that it was far too soon to make that kind of gesture. It seemed however that the brunette understood the unspoken words, chocolate eyes shone brightly with emotion before returning to gaze on her meal.

The Headmistress took that time to devour the younger woman with her eyes. Hermione was wearing an elegant pencil skirt that showcased her long shapely thighs, revealing an ample amount of skin to Minerva's gaze. A dark red blouse contrasted vividly with mahogany curls and pale skin. "You look wonderful."

Full lips parted in a wide knowing smile.

Minerva couldn't help her next actions; she leant across the table and brushed her lips against Hermione's in a soft, gentle kiss.

* * *

The two women were walking down the road towards Hermione's flat hand in hand. They were unwilling to relinquish the contact between them, while a new sensation it felt natural. The light mist of rain was refreshing, the chill of the evening air – invigorating, in short they felt like two women in love. The closer they drew to the flat, the slower that their footsteps became but finally they could dawdle no longer.

"Would you... like to come in for a nightcap?"

Eager emerald green eyes shone with joy at the question, "I would like that."

Hermione returned the smile before turning to the door. She twisted her key in the lock and brushed her wand against the wood, Minerva grinned at the curious mix of muggle and magical security. The young woman touched the light switch and the hall was filled with inviting electric light.

"Come on in."

Minerva stepped into a short hallway, her shoes loud on the hardwood floor. Curiously she looked around her; there were coats and wellington boots neatly arranged on hooks and shelves, strange vehicles with wheels and pedals were lined up against the other wall. The younger witch interrupted her reverie, "I have wine, butterbeer or I think that there's some firewhiskey in the depths of the cupboard."

"Wine would be wonderful."

Hermione walked into the kitchen, "Red or white?"

Minerva followed, looking around in wonder at the muggle appliances. "Mmmm white?"

The chestnut haired witch placed a hand on Minerva's hip, using the leverage to edge past the older woman and towards the fridge. She opened the door and pulled out the bottle, realising when she turned that Minerva was staring inside with a bemused expression. Sometimes she forgot the lack of knowledge that most pure-bloods had about simple muggle devices.

"I use magic for most things but some muggle inventions make life much easier."

Minerva nodded, "Especially for the children."

Hermione agreed opening a cupboard and grabbing two crystal wine glasses. "It is easier for them until they are of age, plus I want them to know and understand their muggle heritage." She handed the glasses to Minerva, "Shall we take this into the other room?"

The Headmistress followed Hermione into a comfortable sitting room; a cream carpet and neutral walls showcased carefully chosen furniture and fabrics. A series of toy boxes lined one wall, they stuffed with all manner of muggle and wizarding toys. The young mother immediately placed the wine bottle on the coffee table and began to tidy up.

"Hermione... do not worry about that, come and sit with me."

Minerva was sitting on the sofa, relaxed against the seat cushion – suddenly the confident woman that Hermione remembered once again. "I just..." The young woman shook her head.

"'Lived in' is not a bad thing." An elegant hand patted the seat cushion beside her prompting a laugh. Hermione got up and poured them both a glass of wine, "This is nice." The older woman indicated the room with her hand.

"I redecorated the whole flat last year when we moved in. It was a new start for the three of us, there were far too many memories in our old place."

Minerva nodded understandingly, "Rose and Hugo seem to have adapted very well."

"Rose had a bad time at first but in honesty Hugo was too young to understand."

"And you?"

"The first few months were almost unbearable. Molly and Arthur put aside their own grief and helped – they were a great comfort to me."

Minerva reached out and compassionately put her hand on Hermione's, squeezing gently. The conversation moved gradually onto other things but they remained touching. When The Headmistress left the room to get another bottle of wine she returned to the sofa but sat far closer than she had before.

Hermione smiled when she felt the length of Minerva's muscular thigh pressing against hers. She surprised the older woman by placing her hand on the shapely leg. "Have I mentioned that your dress is wonderful?"

She chuckled throatily in response, "No you neglected to mention it, unless of course drooling is considered a compliment?"

"Only in certain circles." A flush made its way across Hermione's pretty features.

"I know that it must be a shock when you are used to seeing me in formal robes... but I do have a figure."

The flush spread, "I noticed that this morning when you were wearing jeans." The young woman paused, "You are rather different outside of... formal occasions."

"Did you expect me to remain Professor McGonagall in private?"

"No but I am finding **Minerva** to be a wonderful surprise."

"Well in that case... I am full of surprises." Emerald green eyes twinkled as the two women began to banter and flirt.

"I'll say."

A gentle hand fell onto Hermione's thigh caressing lightly for a moment. Mocha eyes followed the movement before flicking up to Minerva's mouth, the young woman licked her lips in an unconscious invitation.

Full lips parted under the intensity of Minerva's kiss...

Tongues met for the first time, danced against each other...

Breath mingled...

Hermione's hand slid into silky greying hair, pulling her tighter...

Minerva's elegant fingers slipped into the back of her shirt, feeling flushed young skin...

The passionate kiss faltered as the need to breathe became urgent. The two women held each other for a long timeless moment. "You are the most amazing kisser Hermione."

"You aren't so bad yourself."

They spent the next few hours on the sofa talking and kissing. While the contact may have felt easy and natural they were both mentally aware that this was their first date – that intellectual awareness kept them from going too far. Time passed quickly in good company and it was soon midnight.

"I would like to see you again." Lips brushed Hermione's knuckles in a formal yet intimate gesture.

"Are you free next weekend?"

"No... I have to work." Elegant brows drew together in a frown, "Unless... do you and the children have plans for dinner tomorrow?"

"Nothing planned." Hermione smiled radiantly, the invitation for her and the children was a welcome surprise.

"Rose has been telling me about a hovel... or perhaps it was a shack where they sell pizza...?"

It was the brunette's turn to frown. "Huh?"

"Or perhaps it was a... hut."

"Oh...Pizza Hut. Yes it is the kids' favourite restaurant."

"How about it?"

"You want to take us all to Pizza Hut?"


	3. Winter

**A.N: Sorry about the delay, this has been hard to write as most of the time I'm missing my gal - not the best frame of mind to write a sappy love story.**  
**That said... here's the next snippet.**

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly, still groggy from falling asleep on the sofa – something that she hated to do. She groaned quietly not wanting to open her eyes, one hand lifting to rub at her face. As full consciousness reluctantly reasserted itself she became aware of the weight of another person on the sofa, a gentle hand in her hair and the scent of strong freshly brewed tea in the air.

"Hey." She said sleepily, with her eyes still closed.

"Good morning." Came the reply in Minerva McGonagall's precise tones.

Somewhat panicked Hermione sat up, "What time is it?"

"Relax, it is just past midnight. I have checked and the children are fast asleep."

"Oh."

One arm wrapped around her back, pulling the younger witch against Minerva's body. Hermione's lips brushed against a soft cheek before she took the mug out of the older womans hand and brought it to her lips. She sighed in pleasure, "You make the most wonderful tea."

Minerva grazed a chestnut hairline with her own kiss before chuckling, "A lifetime of practice my dear." She buried her nose in Hermione's hair, inhaling deeply, "I apologise for being late but I got held up by the board."

"That's quite alright, I had fallen asleep in any case." The younger woman put the empty mug down on the table and pulled Minerva into a deep kiss. Warm, tender and passionate they rejoiced in being together again.

"Sorry, I know how much you hate napping on the sofa." Minerva poured them both another mug of tea. "Long day?"

"I started packing before the kids woke – it's amazing how much stuff they 'absolutely' need to take with them." She yawned, "Then I had to go to work... Then..." Another yawn.

"I really should put you to bed."

"I'll have plenty of time to catch up on my sleep over the next few days, besides I want to spend some time with you." They exchanged grins. Minerva lay back against the arm of the sofa, letting Hermione adjust herself until she was laying partly between the older womans legs and partly on top of her, feeling her stroking the chestnut curls that lay on her chest. "Did you have problems with the front door?"

"Compared to the 'plate-washing-machine' using a key was fairly easy." She paused, tightening her grip on the younger woman, "Thank you for trusting me with it."

"I wouldn't have given you a key if I hadn't wanted you to let yourself in."

Gentle lips again caressed Hermione's brow, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

The younger woman chuckled, "Actually no you haven't."

"I haven't?" Minerva repeated mock incredulously, hitting herself in the forehead with her hand. "I must have neglected to mention it."

They both laughed, "You don't still think that it will frighten me off – do you?"

"Perhaps a little."

"Minerva..." Hermione raised her head looking into emerald eyes, "I'm falling... **I've fallen** in love with you."

"Really?" There was a hopeful note in her voice, as though she couldn't quite believe that Hermione felt that way about her.

"Yes really! I realise that I haven't exactly shouted it from the rooftops but I thought it was pretty obvious how I feel."

Minerva wrapped her arms tighter around the young woman, pulling her closer and pressing her lips against Hermione's once again. The love and passion they felt for each other making the kiss soulful. They were both aware of an odd feeling, as though they were melding together through the kiss.

* * *

Much later

"We both need to get some sleep Hermione."

The younger woman stifled a yawn, before reluctantly agreeing. She stood up and offered Minerva her hand. The witch allowed herself to be pulled to her feet but stood stock still when Hermione tried to pull her across the room.

Chocolate eyes turned to meet enquiring emerald, she merely smiled enigmatically and tugged again at Minerva's hand. Shaking her head slightly the older witch allowed herself to be led towards Hermione's bedroom. "This is not a good idea."

"Why not? You said it yourself, we both need to go to bed."

The young woman opened the door slowly; she dropped Minerva's hand wanting the headmistress to come in of her own accord – which she did. The walls and most of the furniture were painted in a neutral colour, there were highlights of red and gold revealing her Gryffindor heritage. A throw featuring the famous lion was draped over the wide welcoming bed.

Hermione sat on the edge of it and looked at the older witch. "Come here."

Minerva could not resist the invitation. She moved to sit next to her love and took small hands in her own. "This is not quite what I had in mind."

"What makes you think I have an ulterior motive?"

The ebony haired witch merely raised an eyebrow and waited silently for Hermione to answer her own question.

"Ok well maybe I do want to rush a little but mainly I just want you here beside me." Sincerity radiated from chocolate eyes as she tried to convince Minerva to stay.

The older woman leaned closer, just brushing her lips against Hermione's. "You win." The simple statement was incredibly sexy and seductive, promising so much more than simply staying the night. The young witch began to tremble in anticipation.

"...Mummy?"

Reluctantly Hermione pulled away from temptation and turned to face her daughter who was standing in the open doorway. "Yes darling? Everything ok?"

"I jus' needed some water."

"Sure that's ok." She watched her daughter leave before leaning in to whisper in Minerva's ear, "She should go right back to sleep." She rubbed her nose gently against a soft cheek, giggling when the older witch pulled her into a kiss filled with lusty promise.

Footsteps from the hallway separated them, just as Rose came back into sight. She was less sleepy now and looked curiously at Minerva, it wasn't unusual for the older witch to be there but it was unusual for her to be in the flat late at night and in her mothers bed. Taking the open door as an invitation she walked into the room. "...'Nerva, you sleepin' here tonight?"

Emerald eyes turned to Hermione with a smile, "Yes Rosie I am."

"Wicked cool! HUGO, wake up! SLEEPOVER!"

Hermione rolled her eyes as Rose went to wake up her brother. Minerva groaned, the recent contact between the two women had given her a second wind and after all this time she badly wanted to make love to the younger witch.

The chestnut haired woman rested her forehead against the hollow of Minerva's throat in resignation. From that position she could smell the distinctive aroma of the older womans skin, mixed with the almost ever present scent of ink and parchment that seemed to be almost a perfume. She murmured an apology against the soft flesh, feeling it quiver at her touch.

A hand made its way into an unruly mane, holding her tighter for a long moment – until they were once again interrupted by youthful footsteps. Both turned to see Rose bounding in, followed by a sleepy Hugo. The boy had a teddy in one hand and was trailing a blanket behind him, Minerva couldn't help but smile when he came closer for a hug.

Hermione grinned over Rose's head, it never ceased to please her when she saw her 'girlfriend' interacting so well with her children. But her overriding feeling at that moment was frustration, "Ok kids, get in." She stood up and opened a drawer, "I'm going to show Minerva where she can change." Grabbing two nightgowns she went and stood by the en-suite door, cocking a cheeky grin at the older woman.

Minerva followed her into the bathroom smirking as the younger witch softly closed the door; she grabbed Hermione by the waist and pushed her against the wall, lips all over the tender skin of the young womans throat. She moaned when eager hands cupped her breasts, fingers toying with her nipples. "Stop."

Hermione groaned, "Why?" She could feel Minerva still grinding hips against her.

"This is not the time or the place. I want our first time to be... right." The older woman tore herself away from sweet tasting flesh and the almost irresistible temptation. She heard Hermione's reluctant sigh of agreement and allowed a groan to escape her own lips.

* * *

Hermione awoke slightly disappointed – aware that there should have been someone else in the empty bed with her. She stretched out, hearing laughter from the kitchen – the high-pitched giggles of her children interspersed with a deeper chuckle. There was the clatter of pans and crockery and she wondered what was happening.

A curiosity that only increased when she heard Rose's lilting voice say, "Ssssssshhhhhhh."

This was again followed by Minerva's distinctive chuckle before the older witch issued a caution of her own, "Be careful."

The rattle of dishes became louder and three sets of footsteps could be heard moving along the corridor. Chocolate eyes fastened on the door as it slowly swung inwards. It was Hermione's turn to laugh as she saw Hugo carrying a glass of orange juice – the contents of which were slowly slopping onto the floor.

Rose was carrying a tray of eggs and toast precariously balanced in her small arms. "Mummy I mades you breakfast."

"I Hwelped." Hugo grinned at his mother, showing the cute gap in between his teeth while spilling a little more juice.

Hermione watched as her daughter placed the tray on the bed, "Thank you darlings, that looks wonderful." Out of the corner of her eye she caught the amused grin on Minerva's face but most of her attention was on the plate in front of her. The scrambled eggs were liberally coated in broken shells, were burnt and blackened in places – yet slimy and uncooked in others.

"Try it Mummy."

Inwardly the young woman groaned but dug around with her fork trying to find something that wouldn't give her food poisoning, she managed to find a morsel that fit the criteria. It was only motherly instinct that stopped her from spitting the food out, it tasted as though it was composed purely of salt. "Mmmmm." Somehow she swallowed, praying that it would stay down.

Minerva waved her wand and silently cleaned up the spilt orange juice. "Rose, Hugo – have you finished packing?"

"Mum did's it."

"Well..." A whip of the slender wand conjured a trunk on wheels. "...Have you packed some toys?"

"Yay!" The two youngsters screamed and noisily dragged the trunk down the corridor, with all the grace of a stampeding herd of elephants being chased by a troop of baboons.

Hermione stuck out her tongue and allowed her disgust to show. "Eeeewww."

Minerva chuckled and banished the offending food, another whip of her wand caused a plate of edible and delicious food to appear. "I saved you breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Hmmmm."

"What?"

"Well given what I just saved you from... I am not sure that was thanks enough." There was a teasing lilt in her voice, a twinkle in emerald eyes.

"I see... well what did you have in mind?"

"This." In a sexy move, Minerva swooped forward and captured heavenly lips in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless and wanting more.

* * *

That afternoon

Snow was falling when the four of them arrived at Minerva's cottage. The portkey brought them to the gates of the small property, she waved her wand admitting Hermione and the children into her wards. Despite the gut wrenching, dizzying effects of that method of travel, the children recovered quickly, dropping their backpacks and leaping into the deep snow.

They whooped and yelled in joy, as they began to play in far deeper snow than they had ever seen in England. Both of them sank into the powder, floundering around in the new landscape. For a long moment Hermione watched them play before looking at her surroundings. Minerva's home was exactly as it had been described. She turned to tell the older witch how beautiful it was but before she could speak, something wet and cold smacked into her face.

Spluttering and gasping Hermione wiped the snow off and incredulously looked up at Minerva. The Headmistress wore a naughty smirk and was holding another snowball in her hand. "Minerva... what?" The second snowball hit her in the shoulder.

Seeing the threat of retribution in Hermione's eyes Minerva ducked behind a bush, just in time to dodge a flurry of magically aimed projectiles that had been sent her way. The laughter of the two women attracted the children. Hugo raced to Minerva's side, while Rose lept to her mothers defence. The two sides began to gather ammunition for the muggle-style battle.

The results were fairly predictable, before either side could gain an advantage Rose and Hugo became bored when their missiles hit nothing and they dropped out of the fight. Hermione and Minerva were both rather frustrated from the previous evening and were glad of an excuse to burn some energy. The snowball fight became a light-hearted duel filled with laughter.

Neither witch noticed when Rose fished Hermione's camera out of her mothers suitcase and began filming what was rapidly becoming a visually impressive duel.

Minerva found herself lost in a violent whirl of snowflakes, thicker and faster than any blizzard. Fine particles swirling around her in a complex pattern, blocking all visibility in obedience to a powerful charm. A flick of her wand turned flakes into heavier icicles that dropped to the ground, shattering musically. Another wave raised a snowbank out of nothing – knocking the younger woman back.

Hermione muttered a transfiguration spell as she tried to regain her footing. The older witch yelped as the snow beneath her feet turned into slick ice. A well-timed snowball thrown by the brunette knocked the older witch onto her ass. It should have hurt but the younger woman cushioned her fall with magic and so Minerva found herself lying in a deep pile of snow.

The young witch stood over Minerva's prostrate body. "I win again!" The three words were passionate, provocative, daring and had an instant effect on the Headmistresses libido.

However Minerva McGonagall would not allow herself to be beaten that easily. "Oh really?" The dry tone should have served as a warning but Hermione was completely captivated by the flush on normally pale skin, her parted thighs and heaving chest – just as the animagus wanted her to be.

Something huge hit Hermione from behind and she fell into the cushion of the older womans embrace. A quick thrust from below her landed the brunette on her back in the chilling snow with her soon-to-be-lover atop her. "Shall we call it a draw?"

Mutely the brunette nodded. Her eyes were drawn to parted lips and she lifted her head, straining to make contact, needing to capture them with her own.

"Nerva... that was sooo wicked."

"Yeah 'Nerva... snowballman."

It was then that Hermione realised exactly what had hit her – literally. A veteran of innumerable duels, Minerva had distracted her while creating and animating an eight foot high snowman and she hadn't even noticed.

"I think you win." Her words were dry.

To take the sting out of her victory the animagus leant forwards and kissed the younger witch soundly, loving the way that the curvaceous body moulded to hers, the way that the kiss was returned with fervour equal to her own.

* * *

Minerva looked around her kitchen with a smile. The children's snow gear was drying in front of the fire, wet jackets were hanging on the back of the door, slushy boots lay lopsidedly on crumpled newspaper and her paramour was mopping up spilled cocoa with a cloth. The room had never looked so lived in, it should have irritated her but it illustrated that she was now family. The children were no longer 'on their best behaviour' when she was around and the Headmistress loved every minute of it.

Hermione glanced upwards, aware of eyes watching her. "What are you looking at?"

"You three."

"Hmmmm?" Chocolate eyes twinkled.

"I was noticing how I am getting 'family manners' now." She waved her fingers, indicating the noisy children and the detritus in her kitchen.

The younger witch returned Minerva's smile, "That's because you are family now." She watched as the grin on elegant features widened happily in response to her declaration.

"Mummy... 'Nerva... I's sleepy."

"Well then young Hugo, how would you like to see your room?"

"Yeah pwease."

Minerva picked the sleepy boy up and encouraged the others to follow her. "I am afraid that you have to share a bedroom with your brother, Rose."

"That's ok, 'cept he snores."

Hermione let out a chuckle as she followed her family up the stairs, Hugo did indeed snore – a habit that he had inherited from his father. The boy gave a sleepy denial from his resting place in Minerva's arms before lapsing into silence.

The stone staircase came to an end in a wide hallway. Minerva opened a door on the left and led them into a large brightly lit room. Three walls were painted in a neutral colour and the fourth was bare granite. Two windows let in a lot of light and gave a wonderful view of the valley and mountains beyond. There were two beds in the room, one with a blue quilt on and the other with a sunshine yellow one.

Rose proceeded to run over to her bed and bounce on it. Minerva watched with an indulgent smile before she laid Hugo on the bed and covered him up. The other three tiptoed out of the room, closing the door behind them quietly. "I have prepared a room for you at the other end of the hall Hermione."

The two women exchanged heated eye contact, an unspoken promise passed between them – that Hermione would rarely (if ever) be using the spare room. "Can we see 'Nerva?"

"Of course."

The headmistress showed them into another neutrally decorated room, this time with a large king-size bed and a view of the cold fast flowing stream and snowy landscape. It was Hermione's turn to sit on the bed, bouncing slightly with a smirk at the older woman. "And where do you sleep?" She was close enough to see the heat rise in Minerva's cheeks and the way that emerald eyes darkened at the tone in her voice.

Swallowing hard the older woman led them to the middle door in the hallway, opening it revealing a narrow iron spiral staircase up into the attic space. "If you walk up here on your own Rose, I want you to hold on to the railing and no running."

"Yes 'Nerva." The youngster walked slowly up the stairs leaving them alone for a moment. Hermione took the time to grab Minerva by the jumper and kiss her, passionately. She teasingly ran her tongue across eager lips before walking up the stairs, leaving a flustered animagus staring after her.

Minerva's bedroom was beautiful. It ran the entire length of the cottage; ceilings sloped on both sides all the way to the polished hardwood floor. To the left was a door into the en-suite, that wall had custom built shelving filled with books and a small desk was placed in front of one of the dormer windows. To the right was an enormous bed made of hand carved wood, it was loaded with red and gold pillows and was the kind of bed that made you want to dive into it.

A desire that Rose was eagerly submitting to. Hermione grinned when a hand slid across her back and across to grasp her hip, the other hand rose to do the same. Lips brushed the back of her neck, "You like?" Minerva pressed her body against the young womans, hearing the very sexy sigh that resulted.

"Oh yes!"

"Nerva, I likes all the windows. You c'n be in bed s'eepin and look out the window. It's really cooool."

"I am glad you like it my dear." She nuzzled Hermione's hair as she spoke and there was a double meaning to her words that the younger witch caught with a grin, placing her hands on top of Minerva's, squeezing lightly.

* * *

The air in the kitchen was redolent of ginger newts, nutmeg, roasting meat and other Christmas scents. The children were in their pyjamas, tired due to the late hour but extremely excited. Carefully Rose carried a plate of ginger newts over to a small table in front of the fireplace, and placed it down. "Nerva you sure Santa likes ginger newts? Normally we leave him choc'late chip biscuits."

Hermione ducked her head to hide her smile as Minerva convinced her daughter that the ginger biscuits were more desirable. She poured out the traditional glass of sherry and gave it to the youngster to put on the table.

"I wonder if perhaps Santa would like a glass of firewhiskey?"

This time Hermione did laugh, quickly turning it into a coughing fit. Amused emerald eyes met watering chocolate ones. Sure enough a small glass of amber liquid was placed on the table. Hugo tossed the large carrot he was carrying on the table for the reindeer. "Mummy...?"

"Yes darling?"

"Santa got loadsa reindeer."

"Yes he has eight."

"But..." The boy looked extremely perplexed, "How c'n dey share one cabbage?"

"Carrot darling."

"But the'll be hungry."

Hermione sighed, "Shall we leave them a carrot each then?"

"Yay!" Hugo started jumping up and down.

* * *

Later that evening

Minerva dipped a roast chestnut into a heap of salt and popped it into her mouth. She was watching Hermione wrapping a few last minute gifts, deftly twirling ribbon around into a bow. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?"

"When I was a kid, my mother showed me how." There was a sad look on the brunette's face as she thought about her parents.

Minerva gently brushed the backs of her fingers across Hermione's cheek, in a gesture that was comforting but not pitying. "Perhaps you could teach me, next time we wrap gifts?"

The young woman looked up and smiled warmly at her love. "Of course."

The older witch turned her hand around and cupped Hermione's jaw, pulling the brunette into a kiss. Warmly and tenderly her lips caressed the fuller ones of her lover, it was a loving contact but with a thread of passion running through it. "I love you." They both spoke at the same time, more in tune with each other than they had ever been with previous lovers.

Grins were exchanged as Hermione got up and placed the final presents under the huge brightly decorated spruce. Minerva also stood but she walked over to the table and picked up the glass of whisky. "I wondered how long it would take you." She raised the glass to the grinning young witch.

"I will leave the sherry to you."

Hermione chuckled and joined Minerva, she raised the glass and clinked it against the tumbler of whisky. "What shall we toast to?"

"Might I suggest... Our first Christmas?"

"Our first Christmas," Hermione echoed as their glasses touched once again, "The first of many."

Minerva's answering smile was brilliant, bright with the realisation of all of her hopes and dreams. "Indeed."

They both drained their glasses and turned their attention to the biscuits; eating a few and taking a bite out of each remaining one, deliberately scattering crumbs on the table. Then with a sigh Hermione handed Minerva a carrot and took a big bite out of one herself. The remaining vegetables were banished into the root cellar. When the older witch finished chewing she made some sooty shoeprints on the hearth and muttered about doing something else before going out into the snow.

With a smirk Hermione walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. She returned to the sofa and conjured a table to place them on. Several minutes later Minerva returned from outside where she had been on a mysterious errand, seeing her young lover sitting on the sofa – she turned off the lights and opened the curtains, leaving the room dimly illuminated by the fire and by moonlight reflecting off of the snowy landscape.

A wave of her wand turned on the wireless and soft music began to play. Minerva walked over towards Hermione, "Dance with me?"

The younger witch took the outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled up and into Minerva's arms. This was not the formal dancing that Professor McGonagall had taught her so many years earlier, it was more natural than that – holding and being held while moving to the music, feeling curves pressing against each other. Hermione pressed her face into the older womans neck, brushing the tender skin with her lips, smiling as Minerva's arms convulsively tightened around her.

Hands began to roam. Hermione leant back so that she could look into emerald eyes, watching as faint lines appeared when Minerva smiled at her. She freed her hand so that she could caress the soft skin of the older womans face, cupping an elegant cheek. "I love you Minerva."

"And I love you." Still swaying to the music, Minerva leant forward and kissed the younger witch. Lips pressed together, moving in a passionate rhythm. Tongues began their own dance; advancing, retreating, brushing, toying with each other, probing wetly and tangling together.

When they came up for air both breathing heavily, Hermione realised that her hands were underneath the green sweater that Minerva was wearing, pressed against heated bare skin. The older womans hands were cupping her buttocks, clutching her tightly against her own body. The younger witch whimpered with white-hot desire.

The soft noise ignited a flame deep inside Minerva, she lifted Hermione up – feeling shapely legs wrap around her hips. Burying her face into the brunettes shoulder, she stumbled over towards the sofa with her hands still holding onto that ample derriere. Another whimper erupted from the younger womans throat as she found herself pressed into the cushions with Minerva lying on top of her.

It was Minerva's turn to moan as she tasted the soft skin of Hermione's throat, feeling the pounding throb of a racing pulse under her lips. She rearranged their position so that she was straddling the younger womans thighs, her hands making their way up the sensitive ribcage – drawing a giggle from the witch underneath her.

"Ticklish?" She gave a 'cat ate the canary' grin, looking into darkened chocolate eyes.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione could see the mischief written clearly on the older womans face.

Minerva smirked, gently tracing the seam of the red sweater with a single finger – watching Hermione squirm beneath her. "So tempting..." She wasn't talking about tickling any more and they both knew it.

"I want you."

"You have me."

The young witch partly sat up, so that she was face to face with her lover and reached for the hem of Minerva's sweater, pulling it up to expose creamy skin. As the garment rose higher and higher it revealed a sensible white bra encasing surprisingly full breasts, hinting at erect nipples – making the younger woman want to taste them.

"You're beautiful."

Minerva grinned at the complement, helping Hermione completely take the sweater off and tossing it on the back of the sofa. The young woman looked up at her with something approaching awe, her hands sliding up the soft skin of a well-muscled stomach. Exploring and caressing, getting lost in the sensation of flesh under her fingers.

The older woman dipped her head, once more capturing plump lips with her own. She wrapped her arms around Hermione feeling the rasp of the red sweater against her naked flesh. Their tongues began to duel again, as her fingers slipped underneath the garment – too aroused to tickle this time.

When Minerva started to tug the garment up she felt the younger woman almost infinitesimally stiffen. She immediately froze, keeping her hands still and broke the kiss. "'Mione?"

Chocolate eyes looked up at her shyly and the young witch gave a sheepish smile. "I... I..."

The animagus took a deep breath and got off of the younger woman, before sitting next to her on the sofa. She watched as Hermione awkwardly pulled her sweater back down and continued to stammer. "Hermione relax, have a glass of wine."

The young woman swung her legs around so that she was sitting properly, albeit slightly stiffly. She took the wineglass that Minerva offered her with a grateful smile. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologise for, if you are not ready..."

Hermione cut Minerva off, "It's not that... it's just..." She took a sip of the wine and a deep breath. "...You're so beautiful and I..." The young woman lapsed into silence, shaking her head.

"You what? Hermione you are an amazingly attractive woman."

"Minerva I've had two children."

An elegant eyebrow lifted in confusion. "Two wonderful children."

"You're missing the point."

Minerva was truly at a loss, "Hermione... I do not understand. Why are you being self-conscious?"

Hermione stood up, "I've got stretch-marks and my breasts are... saggier than they used to be." She kept her back to the older witch, hugging her arms around her stomach.

Minerva quickly crossed the distance between them, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and brushed her lips against the softness of Hermione's neck. "Darling, you have borne and suckled two children... And neither of us is eighteen any more, things tend to sag over time in any case."

"That's easy for you to say... I mean look at you."

"Hmmmm?"

"Your breasts are wonderful; full, pert." Need and desire were plainly evident in her voice.

Minerva laughed and turned Hermione around. "That is mainly due to a rather useful muggle invention... called an underwired bra."

It was the younger womans turn to burst into laughter and she wrapped her arms around Minerva's waist, feeling hot skin erupt into goose bumps at her touch.

"See?" As the single word was spoken Hermione gasped. Minerva had reached up and deftly unfastened her bra, freeing said breasts from their confinement. True to her word, full heavy breasts sagged a little. The older witch looked at her almost daringly.

"You're beautiful." Hermione whispered, freeing Minerva from the wisp of white cotton. Both of her hands rose to cup the soft mounds of flesh, feeling nipples harden under her touch and she heard the other woman moan huskily.

"What's a saggy boob between the two of us?"

Hermione giggled at Minerva's uncharacteristic use of slang and at the sentiment. Laughter that abruptly stopped when she felt the older witch reach for the hem of her sweater again, she let her hands fall from Minerva's body and stood still.

"May I?"

Chocolate eyes clashed with emerald green as Hermione nodded, her throat too dry to allow her to speak. Slowly, surely Minerva lifted the red garment, watching as soft skin was revealed inch by inch. Higher and higher it rose until the younger woman had to lift her arms, allowing the animagus to pull it off completely.

A black bra contrasted with pale flesh, containing full breasts that were larger than Minerva expected. Elegant fingers brushed across Hermione's stomach, finding the roadmap of pale marks that were softer than the surrounding skin. "You are beautiful, just as I knew you would be."

Hermione flushed, colour rising on her face and chest. "Do you think so, really?"

"Yes, you are absolutely stunning." She took the younger witch by the hand and led her back to the sofa. "Now where were we?" She smirked before brushing her lips over Hermione's, teasingly – inviting the younger woman to deepen the kiss. An invitation that was readily accepted.

Minerva let out a whimper as she felt long fingers brush against her nipples, applying pressure to the erect buds. She arched backwards into the sofa cushions moaning Hermione's name as the touch became firmer. It felt as though she had been waiting a lifetime for this moment, for this touch, this woman.

Hermione swung her leg over one of Minerva's, so that she was straddling the older womans thigh. Her knee pressed perilously close to the most intimate part of the other witch and she began a passionate assault on Minerva's lips, still exploring and teasing the full breasts under her hands. A few minutes passed and she looked down at the animagus with a smirk.

Minerva's eyes were wide and dark with desire. Her chest was heaving as she panted heavily. Ebony tresses had freed themselves from their bun and the button of her jeans had become undone – somehow. She was shaking with need as she looked up at the most alluring woman that she had ever seen. "...'Mione... Come to bed with me please?... I want to make love to you."

The young woman nodded and started to reach for her sweater, knowing that they would have to walk past the children's bedroom. Minerva was a little more impatient and flicked her wand, deftly adjusting the wards around the house so that she could apparate them into her bedchamber.

They both yelped as they fell backwards onto the huge bed, the motion brought Hermione's knee into contact with the noticeably warm patch of denim between Minerva's legs and pinned the older woman underneath Hermione's weight. The young woman smiled wickedly and kissed her lover again, reigniting the fire that burned between them.

Without breaking the passionate kiss Minerva thrust her hips, rolling over so that she was straddling the brunette. She brushed her fingers across the bare skin of Hermione's flanks, almost but not quite tickling. Tingles and goose bumps followed the older womans touch across her tender flesh and the young witch began to shiver in anticipation.

Finally they came up for air. Hermione's hands were cupping full soft breasts, gently squeezing erect nipples – causing Minerva to arch into her touch. The older witch rose up on her knees, missing the younger womans touch but needing to explore the wonderful body underneath her own. Gentle fingers glided across a pronounced collarbone and down the centre of Hermione's chest.

The young witch closed her eyes, loving the gentle caress but snapping them open again as she felt nimble fingers tugging at the clasp of her bra. She wasn't completely over her self-consciousness but she wanted Minerva to see her. Another tug released the lacy garment and she heard the older woman's indrawn breath.

"Like what you see?"

Minerva didn't directly answer the question instead saying, "Oh Merlin how I want you." She swooped down boldly thrusting her tongue into Hermione's mouth. "I have wanted you for so long." One of her hands cupped the younger womans breast, feeling a hard nipple digging into her palm and becoming more erect at her touch. "Beautiful." It was a single growled word, before the older woman began to kiss her way down the side of her throat.

Hermione's hands cupped Minerva's backside through her jeans, before moving around to struggle with the zip and yank it down. "You're wearing far too much."

Minerva chuckled, "As are you my dear." She slid off the bed onto her feet and pulled off Hermione's trousers in a smooth motion, leaving the younger woman clad only in a pair of knickers. It took her only moments to kick off her own jeans, standing proudly in her own knickers – watching as almost black chocolate eyes darkened even further.

Hermione rose up on her knees and went to the edge of the bed, pressing her face between Minerva's bare breasts. She could feel the older woman's heart thundering underneath her lips and she grinned against the soft skin, inhaling deeply of the womanly scent she found. Turning slightly she began to brush her tongue against the rounded flesh, drawing closer and closer to the aching centre of her breast.

She listened to Minerva who was gasping rhythmically with the motions of her tongue. "Please." In response to the barely audible plea Hermione drew the swollen bud into her mouth, feeling the older woman come close to falling as her knees started to buckle. The young witch began to suck and flick her tongue over the nipple, as her hands began to wander.

Minerva bit her lip to keep from crying out as long-forgotten sensations began to course through her body, as a hand slid over her skin, across her hip and brushed against the top of her underwear. Firmer now, two hands grabbed the waistband of her knickers and pulled them down. Hermione's hand crept between her legs, cupping her sex. "Yesss!" The single word came out in a long hiss.

The younger witch snickered and grabbed Minerva's hands pulling her onto the bed, divesting her fully of that final garment. She took a moment to stare down at the wonder that was the completely naked form of Minerva McGonagall before running a hand over her own stomach en route to remove her own knickers.

It was at that moment when the older witch began to hum the striptease tune. Incredulous chocolate eyes widened before both women erupted into laughter, Hermione fell onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Minerva as they giggled hysterically together.

She soon found herself on her back looking up into deep green eyes. Gentle lips brushed the hollow of her throat and moved lower. Hermione threw her head back into the pillow, thrashing her head from side to side, as she felt lips wrap around her nipple and a tongue flickering over it in a way that was somehow maddening and delightful at the same time. She was arching up into Minerva's touch, desperate to increase the pressure, needing release.

Obliging the unspoken request, Minerva began to kiss her way down the young womans body – lingering on the soft skin of Hermione's stomach. Despite the young womans fears, she had gotten back into wonderful shape after having the children and the older witch loved what she was seeing and feeling. A naughty tongue swirled around a cute belly button, dipping inside before moving lower.

Gentle but firm hands slid across naked hips and onto thighs that parted under Minerva's touch. The older woman rested her cheek against Hermione's mound for a moment, inhaling deeply the wonderful scent of the younger witch's arousal. Dark curls tickled her face and she began to nuzzle at them suggestively.

"Please." It was a long drawn out plea, torn from the depths of Hermione's soul. This was about more than having sex, this was about sealing their bond, it was about uniting their souls in the most intimate way possible – by making love. Minerva made herself comfortable between parted thighs and blew gently on wet curls, watching the younger woman squirm.

She ran light fingertips up and down the inside of Hermione's thigh, feeling soft skin that was damp to the touch with the evidence of the young womans desire. "You smell wonderful." Shifting her weight forward, Minerva parted swollen folds with the very tips of her fingers. By this point the young witch was too befuddled by desire to feel self-conscious and she completely lost the ability to think as a raspy tongue dragged slowly up the length of her slit.

After months of waiting and an evening of torture, the sensation was exquisite and Hermione lustily howled her approval. Minerva explored the sensitive cleft with a series of long, slow licks – making her way from the sensitive nub to the young womans dripping core. The animagus gave a low growly moan as she savoured the taste.

Hermione grabbed hold of the nearest pillow, holding it tightly as the older witch began to concentrate on the eager bundle of nerves at the top of her slit, using that skilled tongue to coax it from its hood. Flicking back and forth, up and down – Minerva was rapidly driving the young woman to the edge of insanity. One hand reached down and entwined itself in ebony tresses, tightly clinging, passionately encouraging – holding the animagus exactly where she was.

"Min...oh...oh...oh...don't stop...please...yes...oh...oh..." Hips thrust upwards violently as Hermione's back arched. The young womans noises became higher and higher pitched but when she climaxed it was with a guttural cry. Her curvaceous body spasmed and she lay prone on the sheets panting heavily.

Minerva winced as the hand in her hair tightened almost painfully before releasing and it fell onto the mattress heavily. Green eyes took in the scene; Hermione's eyes were closed but a moment earlier they had been rolling back in her head, flushed naked breasts rose and fell rapidly, swollen lips were moist and parted, chestnut curls were tangled and mussed against the pillows. It was the most provocative thing that she had ever seen.

The Headmistress could not help her next actions, they were controlled by something primal deep inside of her. She leant forward, kissing the younger woman as though her life depended on it – while simultaneously sliding a hand between her legs. Hermione gasped when she felt two fingers enter her in a firm stroke, a gasp that turned into incoherent noises as she felt a rhythmic pressure on a tender spot deep inside.

Minerva thrust her tongue into the younger womans mouth in time with her fingers, feeling Hermione's tongue duel with her own, feeling hips thrust up into her hand, feeling gorgeous curves pressing against her body and at that moment she felt complete for the first time in her life.

* * *

Minerva slowly opened her eyes, her heart was still pounding from the wonderful orgasm that she had just experienced. It had been far too long since she had experienced a touch like that. Hermione's hands had been all over her like they were on fire...  
Lips had devoured her flesh...  
Teeth had grazed her erogenous zones...  
She had been whimpering in need...  
And her tongue...  
Hermione had proven an adept student...

The Headmistress cut off the chain of thoughts, so that she could smile warmly at her lover. Hermione was lying beside her, watching as the ebony haired witch came down from her most recent climax. "Thank you."

"Whatever for?" The husky Scottish voice was slightly hoarse which made the younger woman chuckle. Minerva drew Hermione close to her and wrapped her arms around the slender waist, thrilling deep inside when the brunette laid her head on her shoulder.

"For being so patient with me. For caring. For being you."

Minerva laughed softly, overwhelmed with joy. "How could I not care about you? Hermione I have been in love with you for years and as for being patient... I had been patient that long, what was a few more months?"

Hermione wriggled around making herself more comfortable against the pillows, no longer lying partly on top of the older witch but making sure that they were still touching. Minerva followed suit, conjuring a thick afghan to cover their naked bodies from the chill in the air. "You are a wonderful lover."

Another deep chuckle, "And you my dear are inspiring."

"I never knew it could be this way."

Minerva knew that her eyebrow lifted as the true meaning of the young womans words became clear. "Even with Ronald?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Making love with Ron was... very different. I've never felt this sated before."

"I am glad that I can please you." Minerva leant down, dropping a kiss on the young womans forehead.

"I think that even the neigh...bours heard me." The slight slip in the middle of her words cued Minerva into the reason for her sudden distress.

"Relax. There is a one-way silencing charm on this floor, we can hear the children but they cannot hear us."

The younger witch took a deep breath and grinned at her. "A precaution for all the visiting witches?"

Minerva propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Hermione. "You are the only witch."

"Wizard then?"

"No." The older witch laughed again, "Firstly I do not see men and secondly... I only have eyes for you. As you well know."

"Just checking."

Minerva reached out into the drawer of her nightstand and pulled out a less than elegantly wrapped gift. "I said that I needed help learning to wrap, did I not?"

Hermione took the present from the outstretched hand but did not immediately open it. "It's heartening to know that there are some things that the almighty Minerva McGonagall cannot do."

The older woman immediately picked up on the joke, "Please do not allow that fact to become public knowledge."

"Of course not, it would dishearten the wizarding world."

Minerva chuckled, "I have no idea when all the exaggeration started, I am a woman like any other."

"Not like any other." The younger witch grinned before summoning Minerva's gift from the other room. Immaculately wrapped with an abundance of ribbons and bows, it landed neatly in the older womans lap. "You happen to be rather special."

"Those orgasms must have gone to your head."

"You've gone to my head. Now stop flirting, I want to open my present." Minerva chuckled and began to untie the ribbons, watching as Hermione fumbled with the half-roll of tape that held the paper around her gift. "Since when do witches use cellotape?"

"Albus introduced me to it."

"Oh Minerva..."

The older woman looked up at the awe-struck tone in Hermione's voice, "I take it that you like it?"

"Yes..." The young witch was holding a jewellery box in her hands, looking at the most exquisite necklace that she had ever seen. "How did you know...?" It was exactly to her taste, what she would have chosen if she could have afforded it.

"Rummaging around in your jewellery box gave me a fairly good idea of what you like."

Hermione kissed the older woman soundly. "I love it, thank you." She watched as Minerva opened her gift. The older woman was so different from Ron, last time he had bought her a gift it had been magical floor polish and he would tear into his own wrapping paper like a child. The two were like night and day, Ron was a huge part of her past – she had truly loved him but he was gone. Minerva was her future.

The older witch gave a wordless cry of pleasure when she saw her present. It was a double silver photograph frame, the kind that had a hinge between the pictures that allowed it to stand upright. The first was the photograph of Minerva and the children that Hermione had taken in the woods that first day. The second was a photo of them dressed up for an evening out, it had been taken by Molly a month earlier. They had their arms around each other, grinning at the camera – Minerva's fingers brushing her cheek before they kissed and then the sequence started again.

"Hermione I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

It was scarcely past dawn when the door to Minerva's bedroom burst open and two excited children dove onto the bed. They had gone into their mothers room but she was not there and as though it were the most natural thing in the world – they climbed the stairs to the older womans chamber.

"For gods sake it's not even six o'clock." The young mother had anticipated their early morning visit, she and Minerva had both dressed before falling asleep.

"But Mummy Chrissmas."

Hermione rolled her eyes, snuggling deeper into Minerva's embrace. "Ok fine."

The two children slid under the cover, Rose next to her mother and Hugo next to Minerva.

"...'Nerva, d'you know if Santa comed?"

Minerva chuckled, "Now that you mention it, I am sure that I heard sleigh bells and hooves in the night... Have a look out of the window."

Rose got up and peered out of the window. "Mummy, Huges, reindeer footprints in the snow." The boy lept up excitedly and began to bounce up and down, banging his head on the glass as he did so.

Hermione pressed her lips against Minerva's ear, "Now I know what you were doing outside last night." The whisper was intimate and loving, tender.

"Well, it is Christmas after all and the first one in many years where I have..." There was a long pause while Minerva pulled away to fix intense emerald eyes on the younger woman, "Been part of a family."

"The first of many my love, the first of many."

They both leant in for a sweet kiss, not even hearing the two children making gagging noises behind them.


	4. Spring

**A.N. This story is still entirely angst-free and as such is harder than my normal angst-ridden stories to write - in other words, sorry it has taken so long.**

**Now it's only a week until my love flies over. I can't wait!**

* * *

"Careful Hugo!" Deftly Minerva caught the small boy when he tripped over a tree root. "Sit down and eat your lunch."

The redheaded lad sat on the blanket and crammed another sandwich into his mouth. His sister looked at him aghast and said, "Honestly Hugo!"

Minerva fought the urge to snicker, there were times when Rose reminded her so much of her mother. She sounded just like Hermione rebuking Ronald Weasley in the Great Hall at Hogwarts many years earlier. She reached into the picnic basket and took out her own sandwich.

They were sitting in a sunlit glade in the middle of a small wood, bluebells and the odd late flowering snowdrop covered the ground in a blanket of spring colours. "Nerva?"

"Yes Hugo?"

"What time's Mummy back?"

"Her exam finishes at five, so in around four hours. Are you fed up with me already?"

"No!" Two young voices chorused making Minerva smile.

They settled down for a few minutes and then Rose piped up in her 'thoughtful' voice, "Nerva?"

"Hmmmm?" Minerva swallowed the mouthful of food before she spoke, "What is wrong Rose?"

"Nuffinks wrong but we was wondering summink?"

The Headmistress closed her eyes for a moment, there was so much wrong with that sentence that she didn't even try to correct it. She placed her sandwich down on her plate, wondering if she would ever get chance to finish it. "And what were the two of you wondering?"

"Well... You love Mummy and Mummy loves you. We love you and you loves us. Mummy lets you babysits... and sleep in her room at night. We wondered if we'z fam'ly now."

"Would you like that? For the four of us to be a family?" Minerva smiled warmly at the two youngsters, she wanted more than anything else to be a part of their lives. She and Hermione had discussed making their... liaison official.

"Yeah!" Again the two children yelled in agreement.

"Well ok then."

"Really?"

Minerva smiled at them, "Yes really. I love the two of you more than anything and I would love to be part of your family."

"You loves us more than Mummy?" Hugo came to sit next to her, wrapping his arms around her upraised knee, hugging her leg.

The Headmistress absolutely adored these children, they were incredibly intelligent and truly wonderful. "I love you just as much as I love Mummy but in a different way." Minerva caught Rose as the girl threw herself into her arms. She pulled both children onto her lap for a hug as they started to talk excitedly about what they would do now that they were a family.

* * *

Hermione was tired when she got back to Minerva's house, they were staying there with the older witch for a week during the Easter holiday. She opened the door and stepped into the hall. She was about to call out when she realised how quiet it was.

The brunette started to explore, the second door she opened led into the sitting room and she stopped in surprise. All of the furniture had been moved and was draped with blankets, forming some kind of tent or fort. She heard a soft snore and knelt down on all fours so that she could stick her head under a flap.

Underneath was a small space padded with rugs and blankets, her children were asleep curled up with each other. It was very cute. There were stacks of books and drawing materials in there, along with a lantern. Hermione heard soft footsteps from behind her and wasn't surprised when a hand gently slid along her bum, caressing. She withdrew her head and looked sideways up at Minerva, responding to the older womans smirk with one of her own.

Something extremely naughty flashed through emerald eyes and Hermione felt her body respond to it, tiredness forgotten as adrenaline rushed through her. She backed out of the fort, deliberately brushing her body against the older witch. She could feel the tremble that Minerva gave in response to the deliberately provocative action.

They grinned at one another, wanting to laugh but not daring to. Minerva reached behind her for a levitating tray that she had brought from the kitchen. It carried two glasses of milk and a plate of ginger newts. Quietly she placed it inside the fort and took Hermione's hand, pulling her out of the room and closing the door behind them.

"Eager are we?"

"Well you were the one who was being provocative."

"I was bending over..." Hermione's voice was dry.

"Exactly."

They began to collapse against each other in silent laughter, clinging tightly together. When the hilarity subsided they were looking into each others eyes. "I love you Minerva."

"I love you too."

"Want to take a shower with me?"

"Thought you would never ask." They walked slowly up the stairs, pausing to exchange kisses every few seconds. Both women felt the urge to start ripping off clothing as they made their way to the bedroom but knowing that the children were downstairs, they contained their more primal instincts.

The door to Minerva's chamber was quietly but firmly shut. Still cautious they walked into the en-suite and locked that door too. Before the older witch could even think she found herself pressed against the door with five and a half feet of gorgeous curvaceous woman pressed against her. Hermione's lips were like fire, caressing an elegant jaw line and trailing down the soft skin of Minerva's neck.

Eager young hands grazed over erect nipples through the fabric of the older womans shirt. The animagus moaned at the aggressive overture. Hermione pulled off the long sleeved t-shirt that the other witch was wearing and her lips began to move lower. "Slightly randy are we my dear?"

"You started it." The young womans words were muffled, slurred against skin but they still managed to make Minerva laugh.

"So I did." The older witch pushed Hermione gently but firmly away from her skin and cast the spell that would render them both naked. Another whispered incantation started the shower and she pulled the younger woman into the cubicle.

"Aaaah cold!"

"I will warm you up." Minerva pulled the younger woman into her arms and kissed her lustily. Only seconds passed before elegant fingers slipped between Hermione's thighs. "Now where did all this wetness come from?"

"Sho...wer." The young witch had lost the ability to speak coherently due to the fact that Minerva's fingers were devilishly sliding through her folds, teasing her and driving her wild.

A very naughty, knowing chuckle escaped Minerva's lips as Hermione writhed around, trying frantically to get more pressure against her most sensitive intimate area. She used her other hand to part the younger womans thighs. In a single move she had lowered her head to catch an erect nipple with her mouth, at the same time plunging two fingers deep inside of the young womans aching core.

Hermione threw her head back, not noticing or caring as the back of her skull smacked into the tiles. Loudly crying out her approval as Minerva's skilful thrusts sped up. She tangled her fingers into the older womans ebony hair, clinging to her lover. The Headmistress bit down gently, grazing her teeth against the swollen bud before dropping to her knees.

Those skilful fingers had barely paused before beginning to thrust again, even harder now. Minerva's tongue sought the sensitive bundle of nerves at the top of Hermione's folds, making the young woman whimper and begin to pant heavily. "More... Please more."

Obligingly the older witch added a third finger, she plunged them deep inside – drawing a series of guttural noises from Hermione. Still licking firmly at the young womans erect pearl. Incoherent sounds erupted from her lips and that turned into high pitched yelps when Minerva began to hit that special spot deep inside of her in rhythm with the sucking motion she had initiated.

"Oh God yes... Yes... Yes... Oh... Min... Aaah... Yes!" Trembling walls clamped down rhythmically on Minerva's fingers. The ebony haired witch slowed her motion gradually to a stop, letting Hermione ride out her orgasm. When the young woman stopped shaking, her knees buckled and she almost fell.

"I think that you needed that."

"Desperately."

Minerva gave another thrust, making Hermione groan before she removed her fingers.

* * *

The shower took rather longer than either of them expected. When they stepped into the bedroom they could hear the children playing downstairs. Minerva opened the door to her large wardrobe and selected a pair of black trousers and a deep green silk blouse. She placed them on the bed but only put on underwear and a robe. "Hermione, put on something sexy."

"Why?"

"Well the children and I are taking you out to dinner."

"Really? Why?"

"To celebrate the end of your exams."

"I haven't passed yet."

Minerva just chuckled, knowing that the younger woman would have had no difficulty with the exam, "We will celebrate again when you get your results." She walked over and kissed Hermione softly. "I need to check that the children are getting ready."

The young witch just shook her head as she watched Minerva walk out of the room.

* * *

The Headmistress strode into the kids' room, Rose was already wearing a cute red summer dress with white flowers on it, along with a white woollen cardigan. The corners of Minerva's mouth twitched when she observed that the girl was wearing her favourite turquoise shoes, regardless of the fact that they were rather tattered or that they clashed with her outfit – badly.

"You look nice dear."

"Fanks 'Nerva."

Minerva turned her gaze to Hugo. The boy had a blue shirt on but he had misaligned some of the buttons so that the left side hung almost five inches lower than the right. The pocket linings were hanging out of his trousers and his red underpants showed through his unzipped fly. He was also trying to stuff bare feet into his trainers without unlacing them.

"Tell you what Hugo... I will button your shirt for you if you zip up your trousers...Deal?"

"Dealz." The boy giggled as nimble fingers refastened his shirt, tickling his ribcage as they did so. Minerva unlaced his shoes and summoned a pair of socks from his drawer, "Not soooocks."

"I am afraid so my lad."

"Rose ain't wearin' any!"

"That's because Rose has sandals on."

"Oh."

Minerva gave a chuckle, "I am going to put some clothes on myself. Well done, both of you."

A very cheeky little female voice chirped up, "Are you gonna help Mummy get inta her clothes too?"

"Perhaps I will."

* * *

Minerva walked back into her bedroom and stopped dead. Emerald eyes widened and then immediately darkened with lust. Her mouth dropped open and she would have been drooling if her mouth hadn't suddenly gone dry.

A very cheeky grin flashed at her across the room. "Thank you for the compliment Minerva."

The older witch nodded slowly, unable to force even a murmur past the lump in her throat.

Hermione walked over to her lover, knowing that her hips were swaying provocatively by the way that those sexy dark eyes hungrily watched her move. "Zip me up?" She turned to reveal smooth, pale skin that should have been broken by a bra strap but wasn't. The older woman's trembling fingers moved to the bottom of the zip and found them resting on the curve at the top of Hermione's naked backside.

Minerva moaned when she realised that her paramour was completely bare underneath the very sexy dress. She brushed her lips against the soft skin between Hermione's shoulder blades. "Merlin." The two syllables were barely a whisper, exhaled against tender flesh and served to make the younger woman shiver. "You. Are. Practically. Naked."

"I'm wearing stockings."

Minerva moaned again before zipping up the dress decisively. "Just wait until I get you home young lady."

"Ya promise?"

The older witch merely smirked knowingly. She went to put her own clothes on, never taking her eyes off of the younger woman. Hermione wore a very dark red, almost black dress – it was cut in a way that hinted at more than it revealed. One shoulder was left completely bare, the other fetchingly draped in material. The hemline although demure was cut at an angle, slightly below the knee on one side and just above it on the other. There was also a small slit running up her thigh, a slit that widened as the brunette propped her leg on the bed to fasten her high heels. It gave Minerva a view of the lacy top of a promised stocking and made her moan once again. "Bloody tease."

"Not really, I fully intend on letting you have your wicked way with me later on. This is merely anticipation."

"Torture by any other name."

"Mmmm hmmm."

A quick charm dried long chestnut tresses and lifted them into an elegant French braid. The scent of perfume on that shapely neck was driving Minerva to distraction, something that the young woman didn't miss. The animagus growled in frustration and finished her own preparations for the evening.

"You never said where we were going?"

"Well the children initially voted for Pizza Hovel..." Minerva paused for a moment, building up suspense. "But I convinced them that perhaps we should go somewhere with a more diverse menu."

"And they suggested?"

"I believe that they mentioned Korean Fried Chicken or something along those lines."

Hermione began to snicker.

"They then suggested... I think it was Burger Emperor or alternatively an establishment called... McDoodles." The older woman knew that she was getting the names wrong but she didn't care as long as it made Hermione laugh.

Belly laughs erupted from the young woman and tears began to spill from beneath her lashes, "Stop it Minerva, I am going to smudge my makeup."

"That is **my** job I believe."

* * *

Minerva's choice in restaurant was perfect. It was a small establishment right on the seafront at Southsea, built on stilts it provided a wonderful view over the Solent towards the Isle of Wight and also a great view of the common on the other side of the road. Business was brisk but not manic as it would be in the tourist season and they managed to get a quiet corner table with a view of the surf.

The children were extremely happy, having been provided with crayons and pictures to colour in by the staff. Hugo ordered pizza and Rose a burger, so their dietary preferences were catered to. Hermione toyed with the idea of ordering steak before she decided on some locally caught fish and Minerva followed suit but chose a Malayan style tuna dish.

The young woman reached over and caressed the back of an elegant hand. "You're quiet... Is there something on your mind?"

"Just thinking about a few things."

Hermione recognised from the tone of her voice that Minerva wasn't quite ready to share whatever it was with her. She squeezed the hand and said, "If you need to talk... I'm always here for you."

"I know love. And I will tell you, when the time is right."

They smiled at each other warmly, loving the comfortable feeling of being together. Their relationship had progressed extremely quickly but in a way that felt right and natural. Minerva raised her wineglass, winking at Rose, "To our family."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in mild surprise at the public acknowledgement of what they knew to be reality but had only spoken about. She lifted her glass, watching as the youngsters followed suit with their cokes. "To our family."

"To our fam-ily."

"Yay." Came from Hugo.

They grinned in delight and drank to the toast. Rose exchanged a significant look with her younger brother who nodded. The girl grabbed a piece of paper off of the table and a crayon, she slipped off of the chair and rounded the table to Minerva's side. The girl looked up tremulously, took a deep breath and said, "Mum, can you help me with this maze please?"

Hermione and Minerva exchanged a shocked glance and tears sprung into emerald eyes.

Hugo stopped chewing his crayon, "Yeah Mum, help Rose."

The older witch reached down and picked up the girl, she placed her on her lap and proceeded to teach her how to navigate the maze with hands that were uncontrollably shaking.

* * *

Five days later

"**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hugo, happy birthday to you." **The assembled people in The Burrow were all a little bleary eyed due to the early hour of the morning as they sang to the boy. Harry, Ginny and their children were present, as were Molly, Arthur and several of the other Weasleys.

"Pwesents!" Hugo exclaimed loudly as a huge pile of gifts appeared in front of him. Waiting for a nod from Hermione he started to open the first one. "Wow Unka Harry, fanks." He placed the toy broom aside after several minutes of stroking it reverently and turned his attention to the other parcels.

The last gift that he opened was a trainset from Molly and Arthur. "Oh fanks Granddad & Nanny." He had a smaller, less complicated version at home and had been anticipating his, "Growed up twains!" for quite some time. "Can we put it t'geva now?"

"Hugo it's six in the morning..." Hermione groaned, "It's a bit too early for trains." Inwardly she was thinking about the fact that she had only gone to sleep at two thirty, after staying awake rather late with her 'girlfriend' – she really needed a coffee.

The boy's lip began to tremble and his eyes misted with genuine tears of regret.

Minerva couldn't help herself. "Would you like me to help you set it up Hugo?"

"Yes pwease."

Shooting a covetous glance at the coffeepot the Headmistress picked up the large box and ignoring the odd looks directed at her, she proceeded to the other side of the large room. She surprised everyone further when she sat cross-legged on the floor next to Hugo and helped the lad open the box.

Hermione smiled at the thoughtfulness of her lover and at the genuine connection that Minerva had with both children but especially her son. Ginny leaned in closer and whispered, "She's pretty cute with the kids."

Harry also whispered, "And she looks pretty good in those jeans."

The young woman smirked but said nothing. Knowing what was coming.

"You **do **realise of course, that I can hear you from over here?" The brogue was sardonic.

The Potter couple blushed and looked away. Hermione's chocolate gaze caught Minerva's amused one and the older witch winked. They exchanged a grin before both going back to their respective tasks.

Wadding up discarded wrapping paper the young witch threw it into the rubbish bin. Ginny took the rest of the children into the garden to hunt for gnomes, while Harry and Hermione started to help Molly with breakfast.

Minerva smiled at Hugo warmly, the boy was chattering away about trains as they decided on the layout of the track. It was really too early to be doing this and she needed her morning coffee.

* * *

Breakfast was almost ready and everyone was back inside. Minerva was aware that she was being stared at, knowing that wearing muggle clothing and sitting on the floor playing with a train set would appear rather uncharacteristic. She was aware that Hermione's friends and family-in-law knew about their relationship but this was the first time that they had been to a larger family gathering together – hence the looks.

The Headmistress wanted to moan when she smelled freshly brewed coffee wafting through the air but she continued to help Hugo put his track together, her nimble fingers able to manipulate the delicate parts with ease. Several minutes passed while she listened with half an ear to the idle chatter coming from the kitchen.

"How's everything going?"

Animagus senses had clued Minerva into the fact that her lover was approaching from behind. So it wasn't a surprise when Hermione spoke and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Rather well actually." Emerald eyes glanced up at the warm, knowing look in chocolate orbs – the younger witch was also aware that they were being silently judged.

Hermione leaned over to look closer at their progress, absently handing her half drunken mug of coffee to the older woman as she did so. Unseen by either of them several sets of eyebrows raised, watching the two witches share a drink implied an extremely high level of intimacy between them. Harry and Ginny hadn't honestly believed that it was just sex that had caused their friend to date their former professor but seeing them so comfortable in this setting was rather shocking.

Suddenly the married couple felt a very familiar whack to the back of their heads, Molly had given them both a gentle but stinging slap. Repetitions of the same noise told them that George and Arthur had met a similar fate. "Get over it you lot. Stop staring at them!"

Hermione leant in even closer and whispered low enough that only animagus hearing could have detected her words. "I wonder what they would do if we kissed?" Their eyes met again. Minerva gave a barely audible moan, something heady flashed through emerald depths and their gaze became slightly heated.

With difficulty the Headmistress tore her gaze away from the intoxicating woman, responding to something that Hugo babbled at her. Hermione also beat a hasty retreat, very aware that Ron's family were still grieving on some level and that discretion was the better part of valour. She met Molly's bright blue eyes and was surprised to see her looking content if not happy.

"Breakfast is ready everyone. Hermione why don't you sit down with the others? And Minerva could you drag the birthday boy over here?"

As usual everyone obeyed the Weasley matriarch and sat down. Hugo stopped protesting when Minerva shot him a sharp glance. They began to eat, letting all of the children chatter away to each other. Arthur started telling an anecdote about an incident that happened at the Ministry. Everything was normal and happy.

Rose looked up at Hermione, "Can you pass the salt please Mummy?" The brunette obliged but was busy listening to Arthur, she didn't see Hugo struggling with a bottle of ketchup further down the table.

The boy gave up whacking the glass bottle and turned to face Minerva. "Mum help pwease."

In an instant every sound in the room stopped. It seemed like everyone had ceased breathing. Knives and forks were still. All eyes were on Minerva McGonagall and the young Weasley lad. Only a few days had passed since the children had began to use that term of address sporadically – it was still so new that neither witch had considered how it would sound to the others – until now that is.

With her infamous self-control firmly in place the Headmistress, reached over and quietly showed the youngster how to get sauce from the bottle with a butter knife. "Fanks."

The breakfast table was still rather quiet, everyone waiting for someone to say something. Eventually Molly turned to Arthur, "More coffee dear?"

"Yes please."

"Would anyone else like some?"

* * *

Later

The glance that Hermione sent her lover as she left the room was full of emotion and a great deal of commiseration for the ordeal that Minerva was about to be put through. At the older womans nod she closed the door behind her and the kids as she went to face her own inquisition.

"Molly, Arthur. I am so sorry that you had to hear it like that."

The plump woman looked at her friend thoughtfully. "Minerva don't be an arse." Arthur felt rather left out as the two women began to laugh, sometimes it was hard to be male. "I'm glad that the children care about you enough to call you Mum. If they were calling someone Dad, it would have been a lot harder but this is fine."

"Just a surprise for us Minerva."

The older woman nodded and took a deep breath. The first part of this conversation had been rather easier than she had expected. Now for the second... "There is something else that I would like to discuss with you both."

"Go on."

"I am planning on asking Hermione to marry me and I would really like your blessing."

Two faces turned solemn as they considered what Minerva had just asked.

"I love Hermione and I count my blessings that she loves me too. I adore both of the children. There is nothing I want more than for the four of us to be a family."

"What if we said no?"

Minerva offered a small sad smile. "I am unsure. Your approval would mean a great deal and I know that this must be very hard for you both."

Molly glanced at her husband, reading the answer in his eyes. "You have our blessing Minerva. We do want Hermione and the children to move on with their lives, it is time and you have made them all very happy. How could we not approve?"

The relief that Minerva felt was palpable, her body sagged by a noticeable amount. She had been relying on this. Not that a refusal would have changed her actions but it would have made life extremely difficult.

"Have you decided how you are going to propose?"

The older woman gave a low chuckle. Far more confident now than she had been the last time that they had discussed this relationship, her answer was low, throaty. "I have a _few _ideas but I believe that I will wait for the right time and place."

Molly hugged her friend, "Do it quickly though, you know what I am like trying to keep a secret."

"Hopeless." Her husband and Minerva spoke at the same moment with wry smiles.

* * *

It was Minerva's last day off before returning to Hogwarts for the start of the summer term. They had left the children with their grandparents for the day, so that they could spend some uninterrupted time together. In fact they were engaged in their normal banter.

"I can't believe that you'd rather tramp around the hills than have sex with me."

"I never said that I would not have sex with you, nor that I did not want to, of course I do but there is no reason that we cannot do both." Her words were slightly breathless, as they reached the top of the hill and stopped. "In fact I plan on spending a large part of this evening ravishing you Hermione."

They were standing on the top of a lonely hillside staring down at the small cottage. The heather was just starting to bloom, buds were turning into leaves on the trees down in the valley and the weather was cool rather than cold. It was a lovely spring afternoon and so the young witch didn't complain when Minerva led her to a magically conjured blanket. "Promise?"

"Oh yes!"

"Good."

"Um...Hmmm..." Whatever the older witch said was muffled by Hermione's lips as they kissed passionately. It was wanting, needy and filled with lusty promise. After a few minutes Minerva pulled her hand from beneath the young womans shirt where it had migrated of its own accord. "You are far too tempting."

"And there I was thinking that was the idea. But I take it that you have other plans this afternoon...?"

Minerva nodded with a smile, dropping a light kiss on her lovers lips. "I thought perhaps a picnic with this incredible view to start with." There was an almost giddy... something hiding in those emerald depths and Hermione realised that she was going to have to be patient.

"Ok, I'll be patient until you want to tell me whatever it is."

The older womans hand reached out and gently caressed Hermione's face. Her fingers slipped off of the soft skin and she snapped them, summoning a borrowed house elf from the school. In an instant an extremely elaborate picnic appeared in front of them. There was enough food to feed ten people; roast chicken, smoked salmon, salads, antipasti, bread, pate, fruit, wine, meats, cheese – in fact there were too many varieties for the younger witch to take it all in. The gesture was typical of Minerva, slightly over the top in its thoughtfulness but lovely nevertheless.

"I love you but you are going to make me fat."

"You would still look cute and I would still love you even if you were fat."

Hermione grinned at her lover and picked up a piece of chicken. "I should warn you that big bums run in my family."

Mock-aghast Minerva summoned the chicken from the younger womans fingers. "In that case..."

"Oy!" Popping the meat into her own mouth the Headmistress shrugged before relenting and feeding a second piece of chicken to Hermione. Moaning when her fingers were drawn between naughty lips. "Mmmm you taste good."

Minerva's eyes went incredulously wide and she shook her head wryly. "Sssssh." She turned to face the mass of food before muttering under her breath, "Naughty witch... Naughty, naughty witch."

"Yup!"

With another exchanged smile the two women started eating. Every now and then, one would feed a particularly juicy morsel to the other. The meal was filled with companionable silence, punctuated only by the occasional moan or word. A sudden breeze sprung up and Minerva looked at the sky, "It is going to rain."

"I'm full anyway."

"And your buttocks have not increased in size." She banished the remaining food before standing, "However I believe that I should conduct a more detailed assessment later on."

"Just for my piece of mind, of course."

"Of course."

Heedless of the approaching clouds, they began to walk down the hillside. It was something else that highlighted the difference between Minerva and Ron, he would have used magic to get back to the house quicker. Hermione had long since reconciled herself to the fact that although she had loved her husband very much, her new partner was a better match for her. With that in mind she reached out and grabbed the older womans hand, drawing one of those radiant smiles that she loved from her.

* * *

"There is something that I want to show you."

"Really?"

"Upstairs."

"Are you trying to lure me into your bedroom?" Chocolate eyes twinkled coquettishly.

"As though I would have to lure you." Minerva led her lover up the stairs to the second floor. "Remember that I disappeared yesterday?"

"How could I forget? I miss you when you aren't with me."

"I miss you too my love." Minerva grasped the handle of the children's guest room and pushed the door open, allowing Hermione to enter.

The walls were no longer painted in neutral colours, two walls were blue with snitches flying around them and the others covered in muggle wallpaper, featuring Hugo's favourite cartoon character. A tall cabin bed shaped like a castle provided both a sleeping area and a fort underneath. There was a small desk in one corner, shelves waiting to be filled with books and mostly empty toy boxes were lined up against the wall with the window.

Hermione gave a wordless cry and tears sprung to her eyes. This was quite possibly the sweetest thing that anyone had ever done for her and the children. "Go and look at the other one before you cry."

Minerva held open the next door and showed her lover the other room. Rose would love the pink walls, painted with stunningly accurate butterflies that fluttered around when your eyes glanced at them. Her bed was like a fairytale castle, with pink shutters and flags.

"Minerva... I..." Hermione couldn't hold back her tears. This gesture showed how much that the older woman knew about her children, how much she cared. Looking through blurred vision she saw the animagus drop to one knee.

Nimble fingers drew a small box from within tailored robes. Popping it open Minerva glanced first at the sparkling diamond before locking Hermione into a soulful gaze. "I love you Hermione, I have always loved you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the children. You all mean the world to me. Will you consent to be my wife? Marry me?"

"Yes! God yes!" Both women had joyful tears running freely down their faces. "I love you." Hermione dropped to her own knees and hugged her fiancée for all she was worth, while Minerva slipped the ring onto her finger.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Nite: Sorry about the delay, been having some problems. Just had knee surgery on Weds and came out of hospital today, so writing had to take a back seat. On a good note - 4 days until I'm in America with my woman.**

* * *

"Owch, could you be more ruddy careful?"

Madam Malkin, took the rest of her pins from between her lips and spoke in an irritated tone of voice, "Well Minerva, you insisted that I keep the shop dark so that no one would see you in a dress. If I could see I might not be stabbing you all of the time. And if you stood still it would help."

The Headmistress gave a sigh but straightened her posture and stilled her fidgeting. She could have increased the lighting in the room but what her friend said was true, she didn't want anyone to see her in a dress before the wedding. She would have worn robes but many of Hermione's muggle relatives were attending the ceremony and that necessitated some wardrobe changes.

Instead she sniped at her dressmaker for a few minutes before going quiet. There was a pause before Minerva asked in a very different tone of voice, "Do you think that Hermione will like it?"

Malkin inwardly smiled, so even the great Headmistress of Hogwarts was not immune to pre-wedding jitters. "It's a beautiful dress, you look wonderful in it and I'm sure she will love it."

"I hope so."

It was another minute before the silence was broken again, this time with a curse. Madam Malkin had sunk yet another pin into tender skin.

* * *

Hermione blew on her mug of tea nervously, this was another difficult conversation that she had to conduct. She had not been looking forward to it but...

"Are you alright dear?" Molly had disrupted her thoughts with the question, the younger witch gave a nod. "Are the children alright?" Another nod, this one more vigorous. "Is Minerva alright?"

"There's something that I wanted to ask Arthur."

The soft-spoken Weasley patriarch came and sat next to her. "I think I know what it is."

"You do?"

"Hermione, you have lost your parents and I know that you have always seen us as your family. If you would like me to give you away, I would be honoured."

The young woman burst into tears, not quite sure why but knowing that they were happy tears.

"I know that Ron would want to see you happy and his family taken care of, I believe that Minerva will manage both."

Hermione felt herself drawn into the embrace of her father-in-law, before Molly also wrapped arms around her and they clutched each other tightly. The younger witch had a strange feeling that these were the last tears that she would shed for her late husband, Ron would not be forgotten but she was moving on with her life.

* * *

Rose clutched her backpack tighter as she waited outside her classroom, it had only been two or three minutes since the bell rang and she stood next to her teacher. Miss Herbert had told her that Mummy had called and that she was running late, someone else would be coming to pick her up.

It was at that moment that Minerva rushed into the hallway, she was wearing a pair of light cotton trousers and a blouse. Her long ebony hair was tied in a plait that hang down her back, her cheeks were a little flushed where she had been rushing. "Hello Rose."

"Mum!" The girl rushed over and grabbed hold of her friend, wrapping arms around Minerva who lifted her into an embrace.

"Thank you for waiting with her Miss Herbert." She had first met the teacher several weeks earlier when Hermione had taken her to the school to introduce her to the staff. They had all been fairly impressed that Hermione's new partner was Headmistress of a school so exclusive that they had never heard of it.

"My pleasure Professor McGonagall. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah is Mummy ok?"

"Everything is fine. Your little brother had a minor accident and bumped his head. Your Mummy took him to the... hospital."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes he is. He will be home in a few hours."

"'Kay."

Minerva gave a smile, always glad that young people were so resilient. Thanking the teacher again she put Rose back on the floor and proceeded to lead her out of the building by the hand. The girl was a little quiet as they walked, so she asked her about her day. As always once she started talking, it was almost impossible to shut her up. By the time they reached a suitable place to apparate, the Headmistress wished that she had a set of earplugs.

* * *

When Hermione appeared with a pop outside the tall wrought iron gates of Hogwarts, she was glad that she had thought to cast a weightless charm on her son. The boy was surprisingly sturdy and holding him for any length of time was difficult. She used her free hand to reach out and touch the cool metal, her fingers tingled as the countless wards reacted to the signature of her magic. Slowly, without creaking the giant gates opened.

The young witch walked up towards the castle, feeling all of the magic that she had upon seeing it for the first time. It was rare that her or the children visited Minerva at the school, normally the Headmistress visited them but today had been an emergency. Hermione grinned, she had owled her fiancée from St. Mungos knowing that the older woman would drop everything for Rose.

It was still early enough that the main door was unlocked and she walked towards the gargoyles that guarded Minerva's office. "Password?" The chestnut haired witch blushed before whispering her own name. Obediently the stone creature moved aside and allowed her to pass, that particular word having granted the young woman access to the private domain of Hogwarts Headmistress rather than the office.

When she stepped into the dimly lit living area of Minerva's suite Hermione's eyes immediately were drawn to the sleeping, pyjama clad little girl curled up on a newly conjured bed. Another bed waited, ready for Hugo. Nearby the desk had been shoved against a wall to make room for the additional furniture, her fiancée was sat there working on some paperwork by the light of a small desk lamp.

Eyes met across the room, two sets of lips smiled at the same moment and they just stood there grinning like idiots. Hermione turned and placed Hugo on the bed, tucking him in tenderly. Something deep inside of the young woman thrilled when Minerva rushed over silently, looking down at her son. The older witch took a long look at the youngster, even casting a diagnostic charm to check that the lad was ok before leaning down and kissing him on the forehead, being careful to avoid the red line that was all that remained from a deep wound.

She reached out and took Hermione's hand leading her into the bedroom beyond, Minerva partially closed the door to muffle any noise before soundly kissing her fiancée. As always the brief touch of their lips ignited a fire deep within the younger woman. The kisses and caresses continued, in a wordless expression of their love, causing a moan to erupt from them both. With a wry grin the older woman backed away.

"Have you eaten love?" Minerva saw the answer written clearly on the brunettes face and rang a small crystal bell. "I asked the elves to keep something for you just in case."

"Thank you." Hermione sat down heavily, "It's been a long day."

"What happened exactly?" Minerva took off her shoes and sat on the bed properly, resting against the pillows. After a moment the younger witch followed suit but placed her head on the older woman's shoulder.

"He decided to slide down the banister and lost his grip halfway. I only left him alone for a minute."

"Hermione... children hurt themselves sometimes and you cannot protect them from everything. Hugo is fine and that is all that matters... Wait until he gets to Hogwarts."

The younger woman shuddered, remembering some of the mishaps her friends had gotten into during their tenure at the school. "It was just so sudden. He screamed and there was a horrible thud. Even though it was a little cut, there was blood everywhere. I never cleaned it up and it's all over your floor."

Minerva stroked Hermione's cheek reassuringly, trying to calm her down. "It is **our **floor and do not worry. Blood washes off. The important thing is that he is alright." Somehow she managed to calm the younger witch's hysteria. A house elf bearing a silver tray was a welcome interruption. "Eat, my love."

The aroma coming from the bowl prompted Hermione to accede to the request. It was a hearty stew with potatoes, spiced to perfection and hot. She began to eat hungrily listening as Minerva began to describe the afternoon that she and Rose had spent together. "Miss Gibbons saw me in muggle clothing when we returned and she was so shocked that I thought she was going to faint."

"How did Rose get on?"

"She sat quietly and did some colouring while I had a meeting. She was extremely good. Then we went down to dinner. The Gryffindor girls all seemed to think that she was a toy of some kind and asked if she could sit with them."

"How did that go?"

Minerva gave a chuckle, "Rose with a large captive audience...? She was in her element. I had to promise that she could come back another time or we would still be in the Great Hall now." Hermione giggled, able to imagine the scenario clearly.

"Then we read a story and she wanted to go to bed, I assumed that you would prefer to sleep here rather than wake Rose to go back to the flat."

The younger woman nodded, completely at ease with Minerva's decision. The flat was not as cosy as it had once been in any case, most of their furniture and sundries had been moved to the cottage, although the actual move-in date was planned for just before the wedding. It was only a matter of days now until the ceremony. "I haven't spent a whole night in the castle since Sixth Year...at least not while sleeping." The last time had been after the final battle.

Minerva smirked, "Who said that you would be sleeping?"

"Did you have something else in mind?"

"Maybe. How about a night of wild, mad passionate sex?"

"Sounds interesting. Who with?"

"With whom dear."

"Whatever."

"Fine... Wanna shag?"

Hermione blushed before laughing uproariously – that type of slang from her fiancée was almost unprecedented and was extremely out of character. "Uh, well ok."

"Well do not let me twist your arm. If you would rather play gobstones let me know."

They were both chuckling now, clinging tightly together now that the stresses of the day were over. Minerva's joking had brought them back to a sense of normality. It was then that Hermione's body reminded her that they had been 'apart' for almost an entire week and her desire awoke with a roar.

Shocking her lover with her boldness Hermione banished her empty dishes and threw a leg over the older womans hips, straddling the slender body. Under her breath the brunette whispered, "Divesto." It was a stark contrast to the first time that they had made love, their bond had eroded any last vestiges of self-consciousness on her part and she was proud to be naked and astride Minerva.

The animagus stared at her in awe, in love and was inwardly thanking any god that would listen for her immensely good fortune. She raised both hands, almost in supplication to cup two large full breasts and immediately skilled fingers went to work on eager nipples. The delicious sensation caused Hermione to moan, "Oh Minerva."

"Something you need my love?"

"Everything."

"Ah, well... I suppose that I should indulge my wife to be." One hand snaked around and grabbed a handful of chestnut waves. Minerva used her grip to pull Hermione down into a passionate, fiery kiss.

* * *

Rose skipped along the pavement dragging her brother, it had been her half day at school, now they were going shopping and meeting Minerva for lunch – to say that the girl was excited would have been an understatement, with the promised trip to Uncle George's shop ensuring her good behaviour. Hugo was too busy looking for 'Nerva to pay much attention to the sights around them, whereas his sister was captivated by everything.

Hermione followed along, excited herself at the prospect of lunch with her fiancée. She hadn't seen the older woman since that memorable night at Hogwarts a few days earlier. She felt a tightening in certain muscles as the recollections swept over her, body instinctively reacting to the thought of its mate. They turned into Diagon Alley and chocolate eyes were drawn to the tall elegant figure standing outside a small bistro.

"Mum!" Rose and Hugo yelled simultaneously and once receiving an approving nod from their mother they raced along the path, throwing themselves into the open arms that were waiting. Hermione felt the urge to do the same thing but kept her steps measured belying her urgency. A flash in emerald eyes hinted that Minerva knew what she was thinking. Only a minute passed before the younger woman reached them but it felt like hours. Immediately she felt herself clutched in a frantic embrace.

Heedless of the fact that they were in a very public place, Minerva pulled her fiancée into a passionate kiss. Not only showing Hermione how much that she had been missed but it was a reaffirmation of their deep feelings. The younger woman felt her body moulding against her mates, felt her pulse race and could hear the thundering beat of Minerva's heart, breathing hard they broke apart, both blushing a little sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"There is nothing to apologise for my love. I missed you just as badly, unbearably in fact."

Hermione grinned up at the emerald eyed witch, sending a wink her way. Rose held the door open, "Mum we's are hungry."

"Yeah. Stop kissing Mummy."

"Lead on then young red-haired lass. I will stop... for now." The last two words were whispered in the younger womans ear in a husky, sensual tone of promise.

The bistro that they were about to enter had become the childrens favourite since Minerva had introduced them to it. Magik, was the brainchild of a muggleborn student who had been in the same year as Fred and George, it combined muggle and wizarding food – in addition to several more interesting items. Rose had discovered a type of pizza with pepperoni that fizzed on your tongue, anchovies that swam around in the tomato sauce and several other enchanted toppings. Hugo preferred the barking hotdog with a wagging tail. Both food options seemed slightly repulsive to the two witches but the kids liked it.

Hermione shot a glance into the alley before she entered, spotting several prominent people watching them – they all wore identical looks of open mouthed shock. She smiled and waved cheekily, very used to this reaction when she was in public places with her fiancée. As she turned to duck underneath Minerva's arm and go through the door, she caught the smirk that the older woman was broadcasting. "At least we are not drawing the same crowds that we did a few months ago." The Scottish brogue was revealing a great deal of amusement.

"Shame... there I was thinking that you had an exhibitionist streak."

A raised eyebrow. "Hold that thought."

The younger witch blushed furiously and followed her children to the table while her mind was frantically considering the possibilities of what Minerva had just said. Heads turned to watch them walk past, it was lunchtime and as such the bistro was rather busy. Minerva nodded to a few people that she knew from the Ministry and greeted their waitress politely. Any other time she would have insisted on pulling out her fiancée's chair but with the children present, different rules applied – she helped Hugo onto his instead. "Fanks Mum."

"You are welcome my wee laddie." Both women barely glanced at the menu before ordering, they had been here rather a lot recently and so it wasn't really necessary. They ordered without hesitation and chatted for a few minutes while the kids started to colour in their menus with magical crayons. "Are you two excited about tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Mum, why does we haf' to have a re-her-sell?"

"So that everyone knows what they are supposed to do at the wedding. Where to stand and what to do."

"We gots jobs." Hugo spoke up, revealing as he did so the teeth that had been dyed blue from the crayon he was chewing.

"Yes you have."

"What we doin' again?" This was from Rose and Minerva shot Hermione a helpless look, they had explained this numerous times before.

"Rose, you will be throwing flower petals on the floor. Hugo you have to carry a pillow with rings on it."

"Rings of wot?"

Two sighs were issued, loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. "Gold wedding rings, one for Mummy and one for... Mum"

"Ooooh."

"Why'm I chucking flowers at people? Don't we like 'em?"

Another set of sighs. "Not AT people Rose dear. In any case, this is exactly why we need a rehearsal."

Hermione leant in to whisper, "And shield charms." Minerva bit the inside of her lip, trying to keep from snickering. The kids returned to their colouring. "All prepared for the end of term?"

"One can never prepare enough for that. The Seventh Years left this morning after their exams and the rest of the school are all set for tomorrow... Which, I can safely say will be a long day."

"And a long night too."

Minerva did smirk this time, "Really?"

"Your last night as a single woman... I think that we should take advantage of it."

Rose made a raspberry noise with her tongue, "Does that mean you'll be in the shower for hours again?"

"Quite possibly." The older witch said without missing a beat. It was true that if there was a possibility of the children overhearing, they would mask the noise of their lovemaking with running water rather than a silencing charm. "Perhaps you are right," she said to Hermione.

"Perhaps?"

It was at that moment that their dinner arrived. A sound of high-pitched barking alerted them to Hugo's hotdog and an odd squelching to Rose's pizza. "I'll be back with yours in a moment," said the waitress with a grin. The boy picked up a squeezy bottle of ketchup and squirted it on his meal, the barking becoming slightly muffled as though underwater. The two witches exchanged a slightly disgusted look when the hotdog started to cough.

True to her word the waitress came back with two bowls of spaghetti bolognaise. "I'm sorry Headmistress, yours seems to have the childs charm on it. Let me replace it."

Minerva replied in typical British fashion, "No it will be fine," all the while looking aghast at the writhing worms of pasta wriggling around underneath a red, lumpy sauce. The waitress shot her an 'are you sure' look before apologising again and backing hurriedly away. Hermione's lips twitched but she resisted the urge to laugh at the look on her fiancée's face.

The older woman picked up some of the pasta 'worms' on her fork and surveyed them with abject horror shining in emerald eyes.

"That looks like Gagh."

"Ga... What?"

"It's a Klingon dish."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Kling-on...? Sounds Welsh."

Hermione and Rose both erupted into peals of laughter. "Noooo Mum... Klingons are from Star Trek."

"What's a Star Trek?"

Hugo immediately made what was an odd gesture to Minerva, holding up one hand in a 'Mr Spock' and said through a mouthful of hotdog, "Lif long and proper."

"Prosper silly. And to seek out new worlds and civ-il-is-a-tions." Rose grinned at her brother, who continued.

"To boldly go where's nobody has never ever gone before."

The Headmistress turned very confused, helpless eyes to Hermione. "I have no idea what on Earth they are talking about."

The younger woman scratched her chin, "Well... There's this muggle invention called television..." Inwardly she thought, 'this could take awhile.'

* * *

The aisle between the chairs looked like it had been hit by a bomb, albeit one filled with flower petals. Few were in the orderly row that Rose had been instructed to scatter. Cream and deep red petals were all over the empty seating and liberally coated Hermione, Rose and Arthur – sticking to the dress robes that the three wore to the rehearsal. The young woman could see the amusement in Minerva's emerald eyes as she walked the final few steps, leaning on Arthurs arm as she waded through ankle deep flower petals.

The Weasley patriarch gave Hermione a grin and handed her over to Minerva. The younger witch took a sidestep, unable to resist the amused grin on elegant features – she sidestepped and pulled her future wife into her arms. The two women kissed each other sweetly but it soon got out of hand. Dimly they could hear Rose explaining to someone, "They do this a looot."

Hermione's hand slid across a soft cheek and into the customary bun of the Headmistress, when they broke apart it was only to whisper, "I love you!" It was only phenomenal willpower that kept the two women from instigating a second, more intense kiss despite their audience.

"Shall we begin?"

Abashed the two women turned to look at the cleric who was to marry them the next day. "Of course."

"So you Headmistress will arrive accompanied by Hugo and stand at the bottom of the steps. A few minutes later music will start to play and Rose will lead Hermione and Arthur down the aisle."

At this point the young woman looked at the mass of flowers on the floor, "You will remove the bottomless charm on the basket before tomorrow, won't you?" Minerva gave a smile and a nod, although she liked playing practical jokes – she would not risk it on their actual wedding day. The rehearsal continued in much the same informal way.

* * *

"Tag, you're IT." Rose ran away from her brother.

Hermione laughed as she watched her children play in the sunlit meadow, it was still light and warm from the day. She was curled up in Minerva's lap, loving the feel of the older womans arms wrapped around her. "Ready for tomorrow."

The Headmistress gave a chuckle, "Ready to make you my wife? Yes! And you...? Cold feet?"

"Nope I have toasty tootsies."

Minerva gently ran her fingers down Hermione's cheek, tracing her features. "I love you."

A huge grin was her answer, "Love you too."

They leant in for a passionate kiss, loosing themselves in the feeling of having the woman that they loved in their arms. The warmth of the summer evening washed over them, bathing them in its warm glow.

* * *

**Epilogue coming soon...**


	6. The honeymoon

**Authors Note: Hope you enjoy the update. It's been really odd for me to write a story completely without angst.**

* * *

The sun beat down on Hermione's face, leaving a rather attractive flush on her pretty features. It was a perfect day, sunny but with a slight breeze that kept the morning cool and made the leaves rustle in the trees in an almost romantic serenade. "Ready?"

The young woman looked up at her former father-in-law and grinned radiantly. "Yes. Absolutely."

Arthur returned the smile, there was still a part of him that was crying to see his sons wife marrying someone else but it was a small part, one that he could bury deep down so that Hermione and the children would enjoy the day. A wave of his wand sent a signal into the hall and almost immediately a familiar piece of music began to play from inside.

Hermione took his arm with another blinding grin. She motioned Rose to start walking – inwardly grimacing at the rose petal carnage that was about to ensue. The girl began to move, demurely dropping petals in front of her but her mock innocence fooled no one. It was only a matter of time before her natural impishness reasserted itself and everyone knew it.

Double doors parted magically in front of them and Hermione gave an audible gasp. The hall was lit with thousands of flickering candles, flowers in full bloom served not only as decoration but also smelled wonderful. Their friends and family were all lined up on red and gold chairs, all eyes turned to the young woman. She found her eyes drawn to the alter at the end of the aisle and to her fiancée who was standing there.

Minerva was wearing a dress, something that Hermione had rarely seen the older woman in and this one was exquisite. Ivory coloured with slightly darker lace and stitched patterns it drew attention to her flat stomach, highlighted her surprisingly firm breasts. The young womans measured steps allowed her plenty of time to ogle the Headmistress.

The dress was classic and a perfect choice for the older woman, it had long sleeves and a sweetheart neckline – both trimmed with lace and it was cut wonderfully, fitting almost like a second skin. The side view of Minerva revealed that the dress had a full skirt but no train. Ebony hair was unbound, cascading over slender shoulders in shining waves. There was a huge grin on both of their faces.

Seconds passed but felt like years as Hermione walked along the aisle towards her future. Petals were flying all around but she managed to sidestep the worst clumps of them. Soon she passed Molly and Hugo on her left, reaching the single stair that would take her to Minerva. The younger witch turned to Arthur as he released her hand, "Thank you." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. She ran a hand through Rose's hair and walked the final few yards to the beautiful woman that was waiting for her.

Minerva couldn't resist any longer, she reached out knowing that Hermione would take her hand. She drew her future wife to her side and they kissed, heedless of their audience. It took several catcalls for them to draw back and it was the older womans turn to flush bright red. "You look wonderful Hermione."

"What about you? You are stunning!"

The minister's familiar 'ahem' almost brought their attention back to the matter at hand. "We are here today to join Hermione and Minerva together in holy matrimony." His next words went unheard by the two women who still only had eyes for each other. They repeated the traditional vows, never looking away from their intense eye contact.

"Do you have the rings?" They both turned to watch Hugo walk towards them in his new suit with a satin cushion in his hands.

The boy tripped up the step and landed at Minerva's feet, both rings rolling across the floor and getting lost underneath the train of Hermione's dress. "Bugger!"

The silence in the hall was broken by a piping young female voice. "Hugo, you twat, look wot ya did."

"Rose! Hugo!" The rebuke came from four shocked voices. "Language."

The entire room erupted into laughter and the couple couldn't help but grin. Minerva picked up the boy while Hermione retrieved the rings from underneath her lacy train. The older woman reached for the smaller ring, "Marry me?"

"Sure." They both snickered and exchanged rings with huge grins.

"...I now pronounce you wife and... er wife. You may now kiss the bride... again."

An elegant hand slid along Hermione's cheek, guiding her closer. "Perhaps we should have had an additional rehearsal."

"No this is perfect."

Their lips met in a searing kiss, sealing the pact that they had just made.

* * *

Minerva carried Hermione over the threshold of their suite, much to the amusement of the busboy who was carrying their bags. She wanted to kiss her new wife but figured that she should hold off until the young man left and so she placed the smaller witch onto her feet. "If you could put them over there please, that would be wonderful."

Hermione reached into her pocket for the appropriate tip and gave it to him with a smile. "Thank you." Discretely he took the money and left, obviously fighting the urge to wink at them.

The older witch glanced at the table next to the sofa, noting that the champagne she had requested was chilling in an ice bucket. Once the door was closed she poured two glasses and opened the door to the balcony with magic. "A toast?"

"To us?"

"I think that we can do somewhat better than that..." Minerva stepped onto the balcony, knowing that her wife would follow her.

A white metal railing guarded the huge drop below them, it was a long way down to the sea. "A cruise was a wonderful idea Minerva."

"The view is magnificent." It was true, the sun was setting and all they could see from their private balcony was the North Sea, along with the now distant Scottish coast. The walls between them and their neighbours were solid, affording them complete privacy. A love seat was facing the view and a table took up another corner. Glass shutters were stowed against the walls ready for cold or wet weather.

Hermione moved to sit on the loveseat, watching the way that Minerva's hair was blowing in the wind and the shape of her lovely buttocks that were highlighted as the older witch leant over the railings. "Come here."

The Headmistress gave a chuckle and turned around. The champagne flutes were floating in mid-air and she grabbed them on the way to the chaise lounge. Hermione found herself inexplicably aroused by the way that Minerva sat down beside her, it was somehow elegant yet sexy. Emerald green sparkled as the older woman registered the change in that intense chocolate gaze.

A knowing smirk crossed her lips and she raised the glass, "To married life..."

Hermione returned the grin and lifted her own flute, "Married life."

They twisted their arms together, drinking out of each others glasses while giggling. Champagne started to drip onto their laps when they began to kiss passionately. They broke apart, Hermione placing the glasses on the end table and moving to unbutton Minerva's muggle shirt. "Stop it 'Mione. People will see us." When lips found her tender throat she moaned, forgetting her protest.

The younger witch stopped licking soft skin long enough to grouse, "Who? There's no one here to see."

Those lips continued their maddeningly slow descent, at the same time that nimble fingers finished the unfastening of the garment. Gently Hermione grazed the pads of her fingertips across the soft skin just underneath the bottom of her wife's bra, pushing the sides of the blouse apart. She sat back admiring the view for a moment.

Hard nipples were poking through the delicate undergarment, testament to the older womans arousal. She dipped her head again and began to suckle Minerva's neck, while pulling her top off. Hands found the tender flesh of her back, caressing the length of her spine in a way that made the Headmistress shiver with desire.

Hermione was still wearing her wedding dress and it was no surprise when Minerva's hands slipped up her thighs and under the champagne coloured fabric. Gentle fingers grazed the smooth satin between her legs. "Are you sure that you want to do this...here?" Insistent now, the older woman applied firm pressure. "Wouldn't you rather try out that wonderful king-sized bed in the other room?" The flimsy undergarment was slipped aside and those talented digits slipped between folds that were already rather moist. "With plenty of room to... spread out?"

The younger witch whimpered, knowing that Minerva was perhaps two seconds away from sliding inside of her. White-hot-desire was ignited like a blast furnace by both the touch and the deep husky timbre of her wife's voice. "Yessss..." No longer sure what she was agreeing to but knowing that she would like the result.

Neither woman was as affected by the sense of apparation as they normally would have been, both rather distracted by the passionate kiss that they were currently engaged in. Minerva had moved her hands to the back of Hermione's dress and was busily working on the lacing. A slight ripping sound alerted them to the fact that the garment would need repairing but neither seemed to care because it made them both moan.

It wasn't long before the dress dropped to the floor and Hermione was standing in their sunlit bedroom wearing nothing but her underwear. The kiss broke and Minerva found herself being pushed backwards towards the as yet unseen bed. They tumbled together onto the soft but surprisingly firm mattress, the older woman somehow coming to lie atop the younger.

The first touch of the naked, heated skin of their bellies made them both gasp. A single whispered word uttered in a deep Scottish brogue banished their few remaining garments. Hermione raised her knee, crying out as Minerva's leg pressed against her centre and a suspicious wet patch appeared on her own thigh. "You are incredibly wet."

"And what exactly is that dripping on my leg?"

"Well far be it for me to deny how aroused you get me."

Hermione reached around and grabbed two handfuls of her wife's well-muscled backside, pulling her tighter against her. "Uh-Uh!" Minerva captured the young womans wrists in one hand. Using the other she dragged her fingertips over a slender clavicle, grazing over a pebbled nipple – gradually moving lower to the heated skin of the young womans tummy.

Minerva laughed when she felt Hermione squirm beneath her. She ran her fingernails across the sensitive flesh just above brunette curls in a way guaranteed to cause trembling. The younger witch arched up bringing their heated skin into intimate contact. The laughter turned into a long drawn out moan, before lips started to follow the path that her fingers had taken.

Teeth nipped at Hermione's delicate collarbone, skin was suckled drawing a gasp from rosy lips as that hand slid between their joined bodies. Both women groaned when Minerva's questing fingers slipped into folds that were slippery with desire, nimbly finding a nub engorged with passion. "I need you."

"I am yours." With that the older witch gently but firmly thrust two fingers into her wife, using the thigh she still had between Hermione's legs to apply greater pressure. A lusty cry filled the room as the younger witch howled her approval. She began to apply a rhythmic friction to the slightly rough spot deep inside, knowing that it would drive Hermione crazy.

It wasn't long before the young woman let out a series of high pitched cries and thrashed around on the mattress before giving a violent jerk and a guttural moan. Minerva gave one last teasing thrust before gently withdrawing her fingers, she released her other hand from Hermione's wrists and knelt up on the bed.

Her new wife was lying on her back, legs slightly parted revealing swollen lips and creamy fluid. The skin of her chest was flushed and covered with a light sheen. Both arms were still stretched above her head and she gazed back at Minerva with dark lidded chocolate eyes. "Speechless?"

Hermione gave a breathless chuckle, "Never." She lifted her arms and pinched both of Minerva's nipples, feeling the woman grind her hips against her in helpless response. "Like that?" It was a rhetorical question, they both knew how much she liked it. The young woman took advantage of the distraction and rolled the older witch onto her back.

Devilishly she positioned herself between Minerva's thighs, momentarily loosing contact with the erect nubs as she parted eager folds, blowing gently across the sensitive flesh that she found between them. Hermione lowered her face and pressed her tongue against the older woman's core, drawing a moan before beginning to flick her tongue in a rapid motion. She raised both hands and stretched upwards to grip Minerva's nipples again.

"Her...mi...ooooooh..."

It took a great deal of willpower for Hermione to keep a straight face and not laugh at the sounds that were spilling from the mouth of the normally eloquent witch, instead she redoubled her efforts – after all it was their wedding night...

* * *

The next morning

A quiet bell signalled the arrival of breakfast and by the time that they rolled out of bed it had been delivered and the waiting staff had left the suit. Hermione pushed her wild locks out of her face and fastened a robe securely over her naked body. "Hungry?"

The younger witch turned to face her wife and smirked, "Well I am rather, thanks to you keeping me up most of the night."

"Well I did not hear any complaints from you Mrs McGonagall."

They both laughed, dispelling the sudden sexual tension that had risen. Even after all of the months that they had been together their blood could still boil with sudden desire, ignited by the strangest things. Minerva fastened her own robe and grinned at her wife; she opened the door and indicated that Hermione should precede her.

"My, what a 'gentleman' you are..."

"Not really. I merely wanted to watch your arse."

Another burst of laughter erupted and they moved towards the table in their dining room. "I like the sound of that by the way."

"My admiration of your backside?"

"Mrs McGonagall."

"Aaaah, that. Well I must confess that I am rather partial to calling you that myself. I love you."

"And I love you."

That said they both started to eat ravenously, more than a little worn out by the night of wild, passionate lovemaking. A few minutes passed in companionable silence. "Hermione, I was thinking... Perhaps the children could meet us when we dock tomorrow rather than next week... I know that it is our honeymoon but..."

Hermione smiled warmly at her wife, somehow falling deeper in love with her at that moment. "I would love that Minerva but are you really sure?"

The elder witch put her coffee cup on the table and looked intently into emotional chocolate eyes. "Yes Hermione I am completely sure. We are a family, we should spend our time together."

* * *

The End


End file.
